Cerulean Heart
by Kiwii156
Summary: An altered telling of the Awakening story, starting from the siege of Valm's capital. Focus on Lucina/Avatar and their relationship throughout. Expect violence, a plot driven story, slightly altered canon and many sweet romantic scenes within.
1. War

**Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo, all characters and such belong to them.**

_**Author's note:**_

_Hello folks! I've recently completed Fire Emblem Awakening, and all I could think was how damned sad I am it ended, and how else can I make it, and my beloved pairing, Lucina and the Avatar live on! Well with story of course! This story will be a slightly altered version of the Awakening story line, the plot is the same with some alterations (As you'll see below), and character death will be involved. Whilst the story is going to be a Lucina/Avatar fic, it will be slightly more story driven and somewhat actiony than most as the characters progress through the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy my first contribution to this site! Enjoy!_

* * *

The sky was clear of clouds, allowing the sun to beam down from the endless blue ocean above and light up the rolling green meadows in such a way that would inspire a man to think of Paradise.  
What was transpiring on the field however, was nothing short of Hell come to Earth.

"Hold formation!" The screamed order came from Robin, the ash haired tactician of Ylisse's sole defense force, the Shepherds. His black cloak had been ripped in many places, pierced by spear, blade and arrow, his almost white hair having provided a blank canvas for the vermillion splashes of blood falling upon him and his group in an endless torrent. His silver blade plunged deep into the throat of a Valmese foot solider, the man letting loose a choked cry as he crumpled to the floor, his body adding to the ever-growing pile of dead Valmese that were quickly accumulating around the Sheperds.

"We will win this day! Forward, for Ylisse!" Robin turned to his left to look at the group's Commander, Chrom, in no better a state than himself. His jaw was clenched in grim determination, a look mirrored by every one of the Shepherds, even the more commonly jovial ones. Walhart was done playing games, he had sent his best at them, determined to crush them at the foot of his city. His best happened to outnumber them to a ridiculous degree, but so far not a single Shepherd had fallen, whilst the Valmese host was being felled by their magic and steel.

"We just might, Chrom." Robin muttered, he did not want to let himself believe they could prevail against such overwhelming odds. Even as these thoughts came to him, he could see the entrance to the Capital coming to view.

"We will, Robin. We won't fall, not here, not today." This voice had come from his right, and it belonged to the future Princess of Ylisse, Lucina. Her normally pale skin was flushed with effort. Falchion was moving as if a blur, cutting down with ease every enemy that approached them. Robin couldn't help admire her at this moment, for the what had to be nearing an hour they had been fighting, every single soldier had stopped for a moment to receive healing from Lissa, or just to catch their breath. All accept Lucina, who had been fighting like a demon since the first wave of Cavalry charged them. By the look in her eyes Robin gauged she had no intention of stopping either. The Shepherd's had pulled into a tight rectangle formation,  
defending the oncoming assault from all directions. Tharja, Henry, Mirirel and Virion were placed at the centre, the three spell casters using their magic in tandem to decimate waves of cavalry before they had a chance to break through their defence, with Virion aiding the airborne Sumia, Cordeila and Cherche, who were fending off the wyvern divisions in the sky above. It was the best tactic Robin could think of given the situation, and so far it was working far better than he had ever anticipated.

The young tactician smiled at his companion, who rewarded him with a sweet one of her own. If he survived this day, he'd have to have a long think about what exactly was making him think how "sweet" her smile was. He quickly pushed these thoughts aside, at the same time he launched a spear-shaped bolt of electricity through a man's chest, causing his eyes to open far too wide from shock, and causing the youth to drop to the floor, still twitching as death came upon him. Robin didn't even get to check if he was dead before the next soldier took his place. The manner in which he had cast the spell stirred something in the tactician's memories, but he quickly pushed away the distraction. They were nearing the gate now. The true test was just ahead.

* * *

Standing before the grand, ornate doors, was a giant of a man, clad in scarlet armour, astride a mighty stallion.

Walhart's gaze threatened to ignite the battlefield in flames, so great was his fury. Slowly he turned to face a man standing on his left, his eyes so narrow they appeared shut.

"Tell me, Lieutenant. How is it these insignificant pups from that mueling peace mongering land of Ylisse, are not only holding off our forces with ease, but are currently almost at our door step?"

The Lieutenant's face was stern, yet there was no mistaking the fear that rang through his voice.

"Milord, I would not say with ease..." As he said this, another wave of Cavalier's were ripped off their steeds by a wave of flame, those that survived to keep charging were quickly struck down by a blue haired blur.

"Er, that is to say..." Walhart cut him off with a vulgar snort, followed by him spitting on the ground.

"How many of our men have they slain?" Walhart's voice was quiet, it seemed to lack any emotion. This only served to concern the Lieutenant more.

"It's hard to say milord, we-"

"It's in the deep hundreds. How many have they lost?" The Lieutenant took a deep breath, clearing wanting nothing more than to not answer.

"No-"

"NONE!" Walhart cried, his stoic facade dropped as his fury was brought to bare. "Zero! Not a single DAMNED causality And they are nothing more than CHILDREN! Children that are currently decimating a Legion. MY, Legion. My Legion that has swarmed over this continent, forcing the greatest of Kings and Lords to bend their knee to me. My Legion that set to flame all those that opposed me, burning all trace of them, root and stem. Am I to believe our victories were won only because our former enemies were simply THAT pathetic? Or is it their tactician is simply that good?" Walhart calmed almost instantly after his rant was done, turning once more to observe the battle. The Lieutenant immediately jumped on the chance to justify their apparent losing effort in this battle.

"M-milord! Their Tactican was responsible for the decimation of our naval forces, among other things. The common folk have begun to whisper, they say he is more than human, that he is able to predict the future and plan his battles so!"

"PFAH! The superstitions of the peasants are exactly that, superstitions. We'll find out soon enough, they are here." Walhart bowed his head, the magnificent scarlet horns that crowned his brow gleamed in the scorching sunlight.

"I'll remove that tactician's head myself. He will learn what happens to those who refuse to bend the knee." Walhart raised his sword, shouting to address his most loyal and skilled men on his flanks.

"Would you ride with me to crush these fools once and for all!?" The men cheered in response.

"Would you ride with me to see your Emperor sit upon his rightful throne as the ruler of this world!?" An even louder cry followed.

"Then come! Come and witness true Wrath, so pure it pales the fables of their vengeful false Gods!"

Walhart whipped the reigns of his beast, and charged forward, flanked by ten of his greatest men. He would put an end to this farce now, personally,  
as he did with that foolish Feroxi oaf. The Prince and his pet tactician would be no different, no matter how skilled he is.  
After all, who could hope to stand against the Emperor of Valm?

* * *

Robin pushed aside another dead foe, this one had been older than the others, nearing forty, not that it mattered. From the opposite side of the formation came a young girl's voice, though Nowi was anything but young.

"Are we winning!?" Her question came immediately after she had ripped a man from his horse by his throat and launched him through the air into another mounted soldier.

"It is being hard to say, little one! They are as you say, growing like the rabbits!" Gregor answered in his usual roundabout way, splitting the skull of a foot soldier open with a grin. The comment had earned him a death glare from Panne, though a quickly raised shield on behalf of Gregor blocking a spear aimed right at her quickly earned him forgiveness.

"Just keep pushing, soon we'll be at the gates, then we face-" Chrom was cut off by the ear splitting sound of three horn blasts piercing the air. Without a moment's hesitation the Valmese host quickly retreated.

"They're pulling back? Is that good?" Stahl asked to no one in particular, pulling a spare sword from his back as his current went down still lodged in a man's throat.

"No. No it isn't. It means they've got something planned." As soon as Robin had said this, the thundering hooves of Walhart's steed and his elite came in to view.

"Fie! 'Tis the devil himself! He rides to meet us!" Say'ri shouted, raising her blade defensively. Robin thought of how fitting the name "Devil" was for the man, with his Scarlet armour, Horn shaped crown and his cloak billowing like wings behind him, he made quite a site.

"Thar-" Robin didn't even have to finish before Tharja, Henry and Miriel cast their spells, instantly dismounting three of the Cavaliers. Walhart was untouched, however and mere seconds from being on them.

"AGAIN!" the mage trio began their spells, but before they could finish Walhart already had Sol, his blade, in the air, and with a thundering boom, a explosion erupted from the centre of the Ylissean host, blasting their defensive formation apart. As each of the soldiers struggled to get to their feet, Walhart's men rushed upon them.

"HA! Their ranks are broken! Now bring down the executioner's blade! End this pathetic resistance! NO MERCY!" Walhart cried triumphantly.

Robin lay face down in the dirt, desperately trying to formulate a plan. He hadn't expected such sheer raw power from the man, and he was paying the price for his foolishness.  
A hand gripped the neck of his cloak and pulled him to his feet.

"Stand up damn you, stand up and fight!" Lucina yelled at him, deflecting a blow from a cavalry man's spear. Robin quickly surveyed the scene, Walhart's men were swarming the cracks in their defence, and each member of the Shepherds was desperately fighting off the aggressing soldiers. There was no way around it.

"Everyone, break formation! This is where it's decided! Cut them down!" Robin cried, earning another smile from Lucina. He gripped his blade tightly, the young woman's smile empowering him even more. They would not lose this day.

* * *

Lucina quickly spun away from Robin, moving at terrifying speeds as she cut down one soldier after another. The dread she had felt when she saw Robin face down on the ground was unexpected and overwhelmingly painful. She'd gotten to know him quite well during the Valm campaign. He had shown more care for her than she ever thought anyone could, and her heart had responded in turn by growing to care deeply for him, and now, this...

A high-pitched scream from the other side of the host interrupted her train of thought. She turned to see Nowi hitting the floor, a spear impaling itself through a wing of her Mankete form.

"NO!" Lucina sprinted forward as she screamed, Falchion in hand. They had yet to lose anyone, and if she had anything to say about it, they wouldn't. She was closing in now, but the three spear wielding Valmese were closer, and about to finish the girl off. With a sadistic grin, no doubt at the prospect of being the man to score the first kill of the day, the soldier raised his spear, aimed for the Mankete's throat. _It can't be... Not another life lost_. The spear came down... And lodged itself into Gregor's chest, the man having thrown himself between the dragon girl and the fatal blow.

"Gregor!" The scream came from Lon'qu, who swiftly decapitated the man who had driven his spear through the Sell Sword. Lucina quickly drove her blade through the throat of a second soldier, as an arrow from Virion found its way into an eye of the third.

"GRAMPS! No!" Nowi screamed in despair, trying in a vain effort to crawl to the man.

Gregor fell to his knees, blood trickling from his mouth. He was looking affectionately at Nowi, the silly grin still on his face.

"The little girl... Not be falling on harm when I'm here... No?" Gregor coughed, falling slightly as Lon'qu stooped to grab the man.

"Get up you blasted fool! I won't have more blood on my hands!" Lon'qu's face was as stoic as ever, but his eyes betrayed his grief. Gregor had been a friend of his, Lucina had known, and both had been personal friends of Basillo at some point in time and had bonded over the fact. The Princess stood there motionless, not even bothering to fight the tears springing to her eyes. Every part of her wanted to drop to her knees and despair at the loss of such a noble man, but allowing herself to perform such a selfish act would likely cost the lives of others.

A quick survey of the field showed her the Shepherds were gaining the upper hand, but there was still the matter of...

* * *

Falchion clashed against Sol with a thundering crack. Chrom took two more swings at the Scarlet Tyrant, each blow being met in turn.

"Why do you resist me, Little Prince?" Walhart glared down at Chrom, his baritone voice calm.

"Don't you know I only wish to bring peace to the world? To end all wars, all bloodshed?"

This claim infuriated the Prince of Ylisse even more. Swinging Falchion in an upwards arc, he glanced the Tyrant's plate armour, causing Walhart to grunt in surprise.

"You enslave the weak and kill the able. No, Walhart, you are the enemy of peace." Chrom barely managed to bring his blade up in time to block a swing that would've removed his head.

"I seek to end the reign of Gods! These Gods who care nothing for their own creations, who stand by and watch as we subject each other to all manner of depravities! And you would object on moral grounds? My Empire will give birth to a new era, an era where the false Gods are cast aside, where man decides its own destiny. Blood is spilled in any birth, Little Prince, and many a just cause." Walhart whipped Sol around his head, summoning a bolt of magic to strike Chrom, who barely dodged it before countering with both words and steel.

"There is no justification for what you've done. You're a simple murderer, the only difference between you and a common slit throat is that you have an army at your back."

Walhart grew angry at this remark, leaping off his stallion, he slowly marched toward Chrom, the tyrant standing a head taller than the Prince.

"By whose laws do you judge me boy? Yours? Your sister's? Your God's?"

Chrom frowned, the question clearly having hit home.

"You cannot-"

"Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but second-hand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy." Walhart let out a fierce cry upon finishing his speech, raining blow after blow down upon Chrom.

"HA! You don't have what it takes... TO STAND BEFORE ME!" Walhart swung Sol down upon Chrom with frightening strength. Chrom raised Falchion just in time, blocking the blow, just as Walhart swung his plated fist into his jaw, sending the youth hard into the dirt.

"I give all men the chance to test their will against my own, Prince. It seems you, too, have been found wanting." Chrom struggled to rise to his feet, Falchion having been knocked far from his grasp. He looked around desperately, the rest of the Shepherds were still fighting off the rest of Walhart's personal retinue.

"Look all you want, boy. No one is coming to save you. You'll die here, as will the rest of your band. Your role in history will just be another foot note in the chronicles of my reign. Pitiful." A gigantic plate clad foot stomped down on Chrom's back, holding the Prince in place.

"Die."

Walhart raised his sword...

And gasped in shock as he felt something slash straight through his chest piece, and biting deep into the flesh underneath. So great was the blow the Tyrant stumbled back, freeing Chrom.

"Who... Dares?!"

"Stay away from my Father, you son of a bitch." Lucina looked back from a crouching position, Falchion held out behind her, still wet with the Tyrant's blood.

"Gah, he's your Father? How- PFAH, it matters not! You'll die all the same." Walhart quickly whirled to charge upon Lucina, who readied herself. This gave Robin the exact moment he needed. Firing the spell with pinpoint precision, he blasted Walhart from behind, toppling the Conqueror, who screamed in anger.

"How do any of you still live!? Where is my guard!?" Walhart looked around frantically, teeth clenched in pain.

"Either dead or dying. You've lost Walhart." Robin stared down at the nearly defeated man, his gaze quickly moving to Chrom.

"Chrom! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just finish him!" Chrom cried out, spitting more blood on the floor from his busted lip.

Lucina stepped up beside Robin, nodding at him. Gripping his blade in hand, he marched toward Walhart.

"If I die... I will NOT go alone!" Walhart gripped Sol, and with one last effort, thrust it forward, sending a bolt of destructive magic straight for Lucina.

The Princess made to dodge, but the distance was too short. The blast did not hit her, though. It instead impacted upon Robin, burning a hole in the chest of his robe and sending the man hurtling away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucina moved in one fluid motion, and before he could even register, Falchion had severed Walhart's head from its body. The Scarlet Tyrant's limp corpse hit the earth with a loud "thud", as did his head when it finally hit the ground.

Chrom was on his feet and limping towards Robin, who lay unconscious and bloodied on the floor. Lucina quickly overtake him, dropping to her knees and cradling the man.

"Damnit! We can't lose another... Not you... Please!" Lucina was crying freely now. She couldn't deny it to herself now, this man was in her heart. The tragedy it might be his death that made her realise this was almost too much to bear.

Chrom stepped beside his daughter, surveying the battle field. The Shepherds were making their way towards their Commander. The Prince's heart fell even more as he saw the limp body of Gregor being carried by Lon'qu and Vaike, with a hysterical and badly injured Nowi following behind on the back of Cordelia's pegasus.

"No... Damn..." He turned back down to look at Robin, who was being cradled gently by Lucina.

"We won the day... But at what cost." The Prince found himself staring at the sky above, and pondering how inappropriate the weather was for such a tragic day.


	2. Family

**Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo, as are all the characters within.**

_Author's note: Well, this one took an unexpected turn. I was going to have the romance between the two start here, but... Well, I've got plans. And to those who asked, I do intend to include Morgan later on. I have plans for her, believe me! You may or may not like them, though I hope you do! This one was fun to write, though I did mean to get it out sooner, with May the 10th being my Birthday I ended up being quite busy. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews and those who followed the story, really gave me the energy to keep writing! Expect a new update soon, and for those who enjoy action, there probably won't be any in the next chapter, but expect more to come! Enjoy!_

_P.S: I started the game on Normal difficulty on Classic mode, now I'm doing a second run through on Hard mode with Classic on, just to try out different supports and such, etc! _

* * *

_He'd been here before._

_"Are you alright? That's the end of him."_

_His fists clenched in anguish, he knew what was coming. And he couldn't stop it._

_"Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now, at long last."_

_His head was throbbing, his skin felt as if it was on fire, the edge of his vision was burning red. The man infront of him was speaking to him. He looked concerned, but Robin couldn't hear what he was saying. His vision was beginning to cloud red. His hand slowly unfurled. Lightning crackled._

_The sickening sound of magic ripping through flesh._

* * *

Robin shot up from his bed, which he regretted instantly. It felt like his chest had been ripped open. His mind immediately flashed back to the battle field. Walhart... Maybe his chest HAD been blown open. He blinked hard and looked around. He was in his tent. Either the infirmary was too full, or he was deemed stable enough to be here. It was dark outside save the distant orange flickers of fire light. That's when she caught his attention. She had fallen asleep sitting on a chair, head resting on the side of the bed using her arms as pillows.  
He smiled at Lucina, the pain he was feeling becoming slightly more tolerable.

Robin slowly reached a hand out, and gently moved a lock of dishevelled cerulean hair from her eyes. She awoke instantly, no doubt something she'd trained, given the future she come from.  
Her eyes shot right at him, wide and alert. Her light blue eye with the Brand of the Exalt on it had always been very interesting to him. Now it washed away the rest of the fear from that nightmare.

"R-Robin...?" Lucina whispered, eyes widening as she sat up straight, using three fingers as a comb to try and straighten her hair out.

"Hello, Lucina." The injured tactician rubbed his chest, wincing. He was shirtless, save the thick layers of bandages covering his torso.

"Y-... You're awake." Lucina seemed lost for words, her lower lip was quivering. Robin smiled in response.

"I-... We, after Walhart... Robin we thought you were dead! We'd already lost Gregor, and-" Robin immediately cut her off.

"Wait, what. Gregor is...?" He felt a pit drop in his stomach. Gregor... The loveable, playful man everyone had loved. Dead, thanks to him. Thanks to his failure. Lucina grabbed his hand squeezing tightly, knowing instantly what he was thinking.

"Robin I'm sorry, that was... I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. But you can't blame yourself, you just-" Robin pulled his back from hers, turning away, eyes closed.

"Don't try to comfort me, Lucina, this burden is one I have too bare."

The Royal Youth stood up from her chair, leaning forward on the bed.

"Don't be a fool, Robin. Learn from this, no doubt. What happened was a tragedy, but it was also no ones fault. You did the best you could against impossible odds. By the Gods do not blame yourself. That is a burden no man should have to bare..." She turned away, placing her hands together and to her chest, staring at the floor. Robin slowly turned to look at her, taking note of the simple clothes she was wearing, not he garb mimicking the Hero King of times past. The way she had said that, the way she understood his hurt. What a bloody fool he'd been. She knew, more than anyone here, what it felt like to lose someone under your command.

"Lucina... Gods I'm so sorry." He could here Lucina stifling back sobs in the dark. He was unsure what had happened since that fight, but given what happened to Gregor, and his near death, emotions were undoubtedly high. And the fact he was now to blame for seeing Lucina like this. With an effort he didn't think he was able to muster, he pulled himself from the bed.

Lucina's head perked up from the noise, but before she could turn, Robin had already wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, tears flowing freely. Lucina lowered her hands, intertwining them with his.

"Robin... You mean so much to me. More than you know, don't ever do something so foolish again." She lowered her head, sobbing into their intertwined hands.

"If it meant protecting you, I'd do it a thousand times over, Lucina." He regretted saying that, it was far too... Obvious. This was his best friend's daughter. He couldn't.

"I..." Lucina wriggled free from his grasp, and turned to face him, gripping his fore arms. They stood there like that, staring into each other's eyes. Robin finally reached up, and gently stroked her cheek. The sheer amount of affection in the gesture once more gripped them both, and once more they held each other weeping. Weeping out of the gratitude for each other's safety, from the sheer weight the last few weeks had put on them, but most of all, for poor, dead, Gregor.

After they'd finally composed themselves, Robin returned to his bed for rest, and Lucina awkwardly sat at the chair. There was an awkward silence between them after the intimacy they had just shared. Thankfully, they were spared by Chrom, who slowly walked poked his head in the tent. Upon seeing Robin awake, his eyes widened, as did his smile.

"Thank the Gods, you're awake." His gaze instantly turned to Lucina, who with bags under her eyes, her messy hair looked fit to collapse.

"And you, young Lady," Chrom began, taking on a Fatherly tone that was only recently beginning to suit him, "can now sleep." Lucina glanced aside, lips pursing.

"Father, I'm fine, I just-"

"Bed. Now." Chrom demanded, face stern, yet there was a slight smile on his lips. Robin could't help but smile himself, and gently placed a hand on Princess' shoulder.

"It's okay, Lucina. You need rest, besides, your Father must have much he needs to share with me." He smiled gently at Lucina, who looked like she was about to resist once more. But what was perhaps the longest yawn the tactician had ever seen in his life betrayed Lucina's false arguments.

"Fine... Do rest more though. I shall see you again, Robin." She nodded curtly at him, as if their past moment had not happened. She turned to Chrom and gave him the same nod.

"Father." And with that, she left the tent, leaving the two men alone.

"You feeling alright?" Chrom pulled the chair Lucina had been using to the side of the bed, taking a seat and tilting his head at Robin.

"I feel like I won't die, at least so yes, I guess everything is alright." The two men chuckled at this, smiling weakly. Chrom glanced back at the entrance of the tent, lowering his voice.

"She hasn't left your side you know." Robin blinked at this, unsure what the Prince meant.

"Pardon?"

"Lucina. You've been in this bed for nearly a week. She hasn't left, your side. She even made herself a makeshift bed on the floor. Frederick and Vaike tried to drag her out after a few days."  
Chrom paused to chuckle at the memory. "She threatened to use Falchion on them in a way that I don't imagine it's ever been used before. Certainly not one you'd put in the history books."

As Robin pondered what imaginative use Lucina had intended to use Falchion for, Chrom simply patted Robin's shoulder.

"In our time, she's still just a baby. I guess I do just think of her as that. I saw what you did on the battlefield for her. Thank you, Robin. I trust you to do the right thing."

Robin nodded at Chrom, who simply stood there awkwardly afterwards. It was in this silence Robin suddenly was hit with a dozen questions.

"What happened to Walhart? To Valm? Is the war still on? And... Gregor." Chrom lowered his head at the mention of Gregor's name, grimacing at the thought.

"Alot has happened. Let me explain."

* * *

The sun rose over the Shepherd's camp, painting the sky orange. Despite the early hours, there was still activity, Cordelia taking inventory of the camps supplies, Lon'qu beginning his early morning training, Frederick making a delicious meal of bear meat, served with a side of bear meat from a second, even bigger bear. Slowly making his way out of his tent, Robin covered his eyes as the glare of the sun had hit him. He still wore no shirt and bandages, but had opted to simply wear his cloak to cover himself. He'd talked with Chrom for two hours learning of the events preceding his injury. Lucina had beheaded Walhart in a fit of rage after seeing what had happened to him, a fact no one was to upset about. Seeing their Conqueror not only dead, but headless, the rest of the Legion quickly surrendered, especially when the Shepherd's received reinforcements from the former turn cloak soldiers. Cervantes, one of Walhart's generals, surrendered gracefully, whilst Excellus was cut down by the Rebellion forces. Once again, no one was really complaining.  
After the Capital was claimed by the rebellion, the Shepherd's tended their wounded, which everyone had been. Though they had yet to bury Gregor, Chrom wanted his body returned home to be buried in the Castle's graveyard, they had given him a farewell and send off. Most off the Shepherd's shed a few tears, but Nowi had wailed the entire way through, blaming herself for the death,  
and was apparently still inconsolable Robin made a mental note to visit her later. With the War at an end, the Shepherds were preparing to begin the long journey home. Say'ri was staying to see to her people and rebuild her kingdom, Robin was quite saddened by this news. He had enjoyed the company of the foreign Princess, and her calm head and knowledge of the land had been invaluable in the War Councils.

Having reached the centre of the camp, he was stirred from his thoughts by a loud gasp.

"Robin!? You're okay!" Robin turned to look at the flowing crimson haired woman with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Cordelia. Yes, it seems I am, not for lack of trying on Walhart's side mind you." Robin grinned slightly, making his way slowly towards her, walking was still incredibly difficult.  
Cordelia rushed forward first and went to hug him tightly, stopping herself moments before after Robin could visibly see her remember where the wound had been. She was wearing a plain gray shirt tucked into red pants and sandals on her feet, her usual attire when checking supplies.

"Yeah, thanks for not crushing my chest. Though something tells me before the day is out, someone will." Robin sighed at the thought, causing Coredlia to giggle lightly.

"Everyone will be ecstatic to see you on your feet. We need the boost after..." Cordelia stopped herself, gazing cautiously at the tactician.

"I know about Gregor... I wish I'd been awake for his send off."

Cordelia nodded curtly, staring at the sky. As she did this, Lon'qu entered the centre of the camp, spotting Robin instantly. The barest of smiles appeared on his face, and he nodded at the tactician with a fierce respect. The small gesture moved Robin deeply, he returned the nod before looking back at Cordelia, who was smiling at him once more.

"He claimed to be a sell sword, but in the end he gave his life for one of ours. He was family." Robin nodded in agreement, echoing the words.

"Yes. Family."

Hours passed as Robin spent time catching up with Cordelia, and later Lon'qu, then more and more of the Shepherds as the morning drew on. Many laughs, as well as a knowing smirk from Cordelia, were had when Lissa stepped out of her tent bleary eyed, saw Robin, and practically tackled him to the floor, causing the young man so much pain he almost blacked out.  
Lucina emerged from her tent whilst the majority of the Shepherds had finished breakfast,or were still eating it in the case of Stahl and Gaius. Robin smiled awkwardly at her as their eyes met, she nodded politely back, and sat on the other side of the camp fire. Robin was slightly hurt by this, but not surprised. They'd both seen each other in incredibly vulnerable states the past night. There will a moment where Robin will have to speak to her about what happened there. Breakfast time with the entire crew around was not that moment.

The morning turned into afternoon, and more members joined the growing gathering at the centre of the camp. More laughs were had again as Robin narrowly avoided another Lissa situation, this time with Tharja, and the Plegian sorceress made a point of sitting herself next to him in the circle. Despite the tragedy and hardship they had experienced, the mood was light and Robin felt thankful for it. His mind went back to what Cordelia had said. She had called Gregor family. It was fitting, as sitting here now, he certainly did feel like a part of one large, incredibly loving family. Smiling, he looked over at Lucina, who immediately returned eye contact. This time she actually smiled, and he felt his mood reach even greater heights.

They were a family, and he couldn't be happier to be apart of it. There was just one particular member of this family he wanted to bring closer into his heart. And he had a plan to do it.


	3. Normality

**FIRE EMBLEM IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO.**

_Author's Note: Well, I honestly had no idea where I was going with this one when I started. I did like the fact it ended up being almost primarily from Lucina's point of view, something I hadn't done much, given the last chapter was mostly Robin. Took me awhile to settle on the wording and such in the ending as well, I'm still 50/50 on how I handled it so feed back is appreciated. Fear not, those who enjoy it, action IS coming! And now that our couple is together, I think it's time to introduce a new character... Just check the reviews and you'll guess who._

_On the subject of reviews, thank you for all the amazing reviews, messages, favourites and follows for this story! I get so nervous every chapter update, but seeing all the positive feedback just makes this entire experience amazing! Hope you enjoy the chapter, folks! _

* * *

_No, please, not again._

_"Are you alright? That's the end of him."_

_Every night. Every night he saw this unfold and was powerless against it._

_"Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now, at long last."_

_No, please, not again. He couldn't bare it any more, the burning sensation, the helplessness._

_His hands began to twitch._

_No..._

_Magic crackled in them, and the palm slowly raised to his friend's chest._

_No!_

_But his effort was, once again, for naught. He couldn't fight it, and was once more he would be forced to stare into the eyes of his closest friend. Those eyes that were shocked, betrayed... Scared._

_Would this come to pass? HAD it come to pass? Nothing made sense._

_"Promise me... You'll... Escape." The man dropped to his knees. Robin had once more committed Regicide._

_He had murdered his closest friend._

* * *

The frightened tactician shot up in bed, the covers falling off him as he did so. His body was covered in a hot sweat, causing the bandages on his torso to become soaked in the process.

"D-damn..." Robin simply sat in the darkness of his room, waiting for his heart beat to steady. Outside his cabin, he could hear the sound of waves splashing against the boat. It had been nearly a week and a half since Robin awoke from his injuries, and the Shepherds had reached the port side towns. They were given one last, grand feast to see them off, and were on their way home. The tactician was incredibly pleased, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of Valm and begin to move on from the horror of the War that had been thought. Well, maybe he did want ONE thing more...

* * *

Lucina was standing on the deck of the ship, staring up at the night sky. She often did this when she couldn't sleep. The stars were so much more beautiful now than in the broken future.  
The particular boat Lucina was on was merely a small part of the fleet travelling back East. The entire Shepherds had been given three boats for the group, whilst the rest of the Feroxi army , those that were left, travelled in the rest. A sharp wind blew over the deck, causing Lucina to reflexively pull her cloak tighter around her, grasping it for warmth.

The top deck of the boat was completely empty with everyone else asleep. Other than the odd gust, there was not much wind tonight, so the fleet had opted to lower their sails and rest. The Princess was eager to return home, though she did enjoy the serenity of the open sea. She closed her eyes, listening to the gentle crash of the waves against the wooden hull, and smiled softly.  
The only people on this particular boat were her parents, Chrom and Sumia, Robin, her aunt Lissa and a Feroxi sailor who was incredibly excited about the chance too sail the ship that was carrying basically the entire royal family of Ylisse and the man whose tactics had won the war.

Lucina sighed into the crisp night air, watching as her breath rose as mist in front of her. She took another deep breath and blew out again, creating more mist, the simple gesture coaxing a small giggle from the battle hardened warrior. She went to inhale to do it again, when the sound of a door creaking open caught her attention. Her hand was on Falchion's hint in an instant, before reason triumphed over reflex and she tentatively let go of the weapon.

There'd be no one on this ship that would try to harm her. Whoever it was was either family of friend. That was when she remembered she had just been giggling at breathing mist, and began to blush profusely. Stepping behind a crate, she poked her head over to see who would be coming outside at this hour. Her heart jumped as she saw Robin emerge, black cloak on and hood up to fight against cold. She debated trying to sneak away, things were still slightly tense between them since that night, they'd barely spoken over the last week. Glancing around though, she quickly deduced there was no where to hide, not properly anyway, even more, if he'd caught her trying to hide from him he'd likely end up quite hurt. She suddenly realised how awful the thought of hurting this man felt.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the crate, pulling her hood down. Robin jumped as he heard her approach.

"Hello, Robin." She'd tried so hard not to sound awkward, she ended up sounding incredibly formal, borderline cold instead.

"Lucina? H-hello." He pulled his hood down as he said this, and with the moon in full shine above them, she had ample light to see just how exhausted he looked. The bags under his eyes were worse than she'd ever seen them, and the eyes themselves were glazed over. She gasped slightly.

"Robin, you look..." The Princess blurted out, eyes widening slightly in embarrassment.

"That bad, is it?" The Tactician scratched his chin, looking out over the moon lit sea.

"No, not at all. That is, to say, that..." Lucina struggled to find the "correct" words, biting her lip whilst she paused.

"Well..." She exhaled deeply, bowing her head. "Yes, it is that bad. You look terrible, why haven't you been sleeping?" Robin walked towards the edge of the deck, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Just, bad dreams. That's all." Lucina winced slightly, and went to stand beside him.

"Bad dreams? There are other kinds?" She asked, trying to be playful, but it rung hollow at how true the words were for her.

It got Robin to look at her atleast.

"Cynicism doesn't suit you, Lucina." He smiled gently at her, eyes half closed. Gods, this man is handsome. Her eyes widened slightly in shock at how... Normal a thought that was, for a girl of her age, too. Normal was not a word used often, if at all, in Lucina's life.

"I'm sorry, that was quite a... Morbid remark." She quickly shook off her embarrassment, though Robin was still looking at her, concern etched deeply in his amber eyes.

"Do you truly dream of nothing but sadness, Lucina?" Knowing just how concerned this man was moved her deeply, she could feel the tension between the two slipping away. But how honestly would she answer?

"Yes, yes of course." The answer was too simple. Robin frowned, seeming quite hurt to have her shut him out.

"Honestly? I do have happier dreams. But not often. I can't forget the horrors I've seen, Robin." Her voice was thick with emotion. "I've seen the literal end of the world. And not only that, I was responsible for leading those who were lucky enough, if you could call them "lucky", to survive. When everything went to hell, this brand on my eye was what made me responsible. They turned to me for answers I couldn't give, not at first."

She wanted to stop, but the words were pouring out. She hadn't even been this honest with her parents. Tears were beginning to sting at her eyes.

"I was only a girl when I had to take over, to lead and protect the others. I was so scared, Robin. So damn scared! Every night we'd make camp on the road, I could never sleep, how could I? Knowing that something as simple as not hearing a twig snap could mean a breach in defence and another dead soldier, another dead... Friend." The words were coming so quickly. She hadn't even truly realised she felt like this until now. Is that why the outburst happened so suddenly? Had she really repressed so much?

"Lucina..." Robin reached his hand to touch her shoulder. Tears were flowing freely now, and she threw herself into Robin's arms letting her head rest against his chest, gently as to avoid the wound. The startled tactician buried his face in her hair, whispering softly to her, his fingers absently playing with her cerulean locks.

When the tears had finally stopped, she shifted her gaze to look up at Robin, who was still nuzzled into her hair.

"I-I'm, sorry Robin. Nothing would please me more, than just for the two of us to share a simple conversation, yet it seems to always come to this." She turned her gaze away again, heavily embarrassed.

"No, no. You take too much upon yourself, Lucina. Being able to be here for you, knowing I'm the one you can trust. It gives me the strength to get through the day, I swear to you."

She gently released herself from his arms, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Robin... Thank you. So much... It's only been such a short time yet, I don't know how I ever got by without a man like... No, without -you-." She smiled shakily at him, her heart was pounding.

Robin raised his hand to his cheek, resting it upon hers.

"I feel the same way... I want to make you happy, Lucina." The Princesses' shaky smiled now became a radiant sun in comparison, moving closer to the man again.

"And if I can make you smile like that even once a day then, I don't think I have the words to tell you just how happy that would make me."

A silence fell between them now. Robin eventually moved his hand from hers and pulled her back into his embrace. though it was far from awkward. She had wanted to kiss him, but she had no idea how to go about it. The very thought was making her heart pound. When Robin himself didn't attempt too either, she was quite disappointed to see the moment pass.

"So tell me of one of your happier dreams." Her eyes shot open, and she glanced up at him.

"N-no... I couldn't..." She stammered, blushing slightly.

"Why not?" He asked, a crafty smile appearing on his face. "Is it extremely girly?"

"N-no, no such thing! It's just... Embarrassing." She mumbled, very flustered.

"Come on, tell me. I'll take it to my grave. Promise." He began to play with her hair again, causing her to softly laugh.

"Okay... Fine. When I was young, Mother and Father would throw a large Royal Ball on each of my birthdays. Every year, at the end of the night, they would dance together to the final song... They'd look at each other lovingly, and even though I was so little, I always remember just thinking... "Nothing will ever part these two." Lucina spoke in a whisper, smiling gently at the old memory.

"I always wanted to dance there. It always seemed so fun." She turned back up to look at Robin when she finished.

"Silly, huh?" Robin shook his head, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Not even slightly."

"R-Robin, what are you-" She was cut off as the man whisked her to the centre of the deck, one arm tightly around her waist, the other on her shoulder.

"Making your dreams come true..." He winced after saying that, cheeks reddening. "By the Gods that sounded alot better in my head."

Lucina giggled, settling into position.

"I thought it was lovely." She looked up at him, their eyes locking.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Of course, Good Sir."

* * *

The two youths danced in each others arms for nearly an hour. Lucina had never been been so happy. The gentle white of the moonlight cascading down upon the sea only seemed to make the mode even more romantic,

"Lucina..."

There was something about his voice that seemed different. It was whispered and longing. Her heart began to pound again, and she turned up to face him and found his lips waiting. She was bursting with joy inside, even though she had no idea what to do. She simply left her lips pressing against his, as he did the same. After a few seconds, she pulled back, bright red.

"I-I've never... Done this... Before, I'm sorry I'm so..." Robin shook his head, just as red as her.

"Neither have I..." Robin chuckled nervously.

"We'll perfect it though. Practice makes perfect." Robin grinned slightly.

"Indeed. Would you like to practice some more?" Lucina said coyly, grinning almost cheekily.

In answer, Robin grabbed her and pulled her in to another kiss. Despite not knowing any different, Lucina thought it was perfect. They broke apart, both shaking slightly. Robin brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, making her shiver even more.

"I never thought, I'd ever get to experience something so wonderful. So..." Robin cut her off with a sly grin.

"Normal?" Lucina giggled again.

"Yes, normal."

"So, Miss "Normal", how does it feel to have a boyfriend?" Lucina closed her eyes. "Boyfriend." Such a simple, even childish sounding word. The thing teenage girls would call the boy they'd become close with. Yes, such a childish, daft sounding word.

A boyfriend. HER, boyfriend.

She loved how it sounded.


	4. The Village Part 1: The Calm

**FIRE EMBLEM IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO, AS ARE ALL THE CHARACTERS WITHIN.**

_Author's note: It took me awhile to decide where I wanted to take this one. I think I'm quite happy with how it turned out... So far! Thank you again for all your amazing reviews and support! It really keeps me going! I didn't think I'd get this chapter out for a few days with the discovery of this amazing new anime (Attack on Titan, seriously, watch it and have your minds blown. Don't expect a happy story if you do though!) This chapter is a two parter, and I intend the second to be my biggest update yet! Let's hope it goes well! Extended author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!_

* * *

The slender, dark skinned sorcerer was afloat in an endless stream of darkness. Purple haze drifted around the edge of his vision, but other than that, the gaping abyss stretched on far beyond his ability to comprehend. An empty realm of nothingness._ No, not nothingness, _the man grinned to himself. There was something, some_one_ here. His God. His beloved God.

"_Validar.._." The voice rung out, coming from no where, yet so intense it seemed to shake the world that had no foundation. The voice was calming to him, yet at the same time it threatened to shatter whatever sanity he had left.

"_The time is drawing close, Validar..."_

The Plegian King nodded obediently, eager to serve.

"Of course... Your rebirth is upon us. We are ready to-"

Pain racked the man's mortal soul in such a way he didn't think was possible. Every inch of his being felt as if it was being flayed. Yet he couldn't scream. A second later, it was over, leaving the Plegian quivering pitifully in shock.

_"You are ready for nothing. The Host is not prepared. As he is now, he will never give over to my will. He will never forsake those insignificant mortals._" The voice trailed off and went silent.

Validar was gripped with terror, too afraid to speak lest he anger the God once more.

_"The course of action is simple. He currently has ample reason love this world, to protect it. Validar... You will obliterate everything he cares about."_

Visions flooded the Plegian's mind, there were people gathered around a camp, in a castle, out on the field. It didn't take him long to identify them as the Shepherds.

_"Lay to waste all that he cherishes. All that he loves._" A final image was given to Validar's mind, the vision of cerulean haired woman. Validar understood, a sick grin coming to his lips.

"It will be done! He'll be forced to listen to the snap of their bones, their anguished death wails! He'll have nothing left but you." Validar was almost giggling with delight. Then a thought struck him.

"And what of the girl?" As he said this, a young girl who couldn't have been older than sixteen, appeared before him, a long black robe wrapped around her body, and her short mop of hair such a dark blue it was almost black.

_"I've already tried to fuse with her. Naga's blood runs to strong through her veins. She'll have no memories of her life, or even how she got here."_ Validar looked at the girl,  
knowing exactly who she was. Yet he felt no attachment to her, she had failed his God and therefore failed him.

"Shall I kill her?"

_"Are you so short sighted? Fool. Her potential is great. Indeed, I have plans for this one, Validar. Now, you know what you must do."_

Validar could feel himself returning to his body back in the physical world. But before he left the realm of darkness, he could see what appeared to be a tendril of pure shadow gently stroking a lock of the girl's hair out of her eyes. At that exact moment, they fluttered open.

Validar had found himself staring into two incredibly striking eyes. One purple with the mark of his God, the other a brilliant blue, with the Brand of the Exalt.

"Fa...ther?"

Suddenly, Validar was standing on an open field on a mountain top, overlooking a small, peaceful village built next to a river. The sun was setting in the distance, painting a beautiful fiery picture across the landscape. He grinned, knowing exactly what his God wanted.

* * *

In the three years since Chrom had found him on the field, Robin had never been happier. It has been nearly two weeks since he had and Lucina had become a couple, and ever since that, every day had become a gift to him. They'd discussed hiding their relationship from the others, specifically Chrom, and had managed all of a week before Lissa had caught them sharing a passionate kiss at the end of a private early morning training session The resulting cry of sheer glee woke the entire camp, and their secret was a secret no more.

To the couples surprise, Chrom had already figured it out and gave them his blessing, granted Robin treated her with the respect expected of a woman of Lucina's position. He had of course agreed, and after that they had been allowed to court openly.

The Shepherds were about half a weeks march from Ylisse's capital and had decided to stop in to rest for the night at a small village that were more than happy to accomdate them.

Word had reached them that a grand festival was being planned to honour their return and triumph over Walhart the Conqueror.

"What dress do you think I should get for the Festival?" Robin looked down to Lucina, who was walking beside him, grasping his right arm in both of hers. She turned to smile sweetly at him.

"You know what I'm going to say, you'll look stunning in anything. Why don't you ask Sumia?" Robin raised an eyebrow as Lucina glanced away embarrassed.

"I-.. I did. I showed her the dress I'd picked out! She... She looked horrified and said I'd scare you off..." The young princess looked quite upset.

"Ha, Sumia has always been quite reserved. I bet it's lovely." Robin gently kissed her forehead in reassurance, and Lucina beamed with delight.

"I assure you it is! I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

"Oh, who else said it would look great?" Robin asked. _Cordellia, possibly? Maybe Lissa._

"Tharja!" _Uh oh._

"She always seemed so confident in her dress sense, so I asked her what should I wear to the Dance to go with you." _Oh dear Gods no._

Lucina seemed almost giddy as she explained her outfit.

"You'll love, Tharja insisted I get it! It's a white gown, with polka dots of EVERY colour! And each one has a different embroidery of a PEGASUS! Isn't it amazing?!"

Tharja you devil. Taking advantage of this girls naivety.

"W-well... As I said, Luce, you'll look stunning I'm sure." The blue haired princess wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, before speeding ahead towards the inn, tactician in tow.

* * *

The entirety of the Shepherds were gathered in the dining hall, filling up two of the largest tables, tearing apart a feast that had been prepared for them. The inn keepers had insisted it was free and turned away Chrom's gold when he'd offered it. After managing to wrestle the discarded gold from Anna, Chrom has insisted once more, and the elderly inn holders and reluctantly accepted, insisting all the while how Royalty should never have to pay.

Robin was nibbling on a leaf of lettuce, incredibly full but determined to finish his meal. Lucina sat next to him, and was in the process of politely cutting a piece of meat from her chicken leg with cutlery. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He had become quite used, and grown incredibly fond of her playful, almost childish side she would display when the two were alone together. The contrast between his Lucina, and the Lucina she would become in public was striking.

"OY, BASTARD, GIVE THAT BACK!" All heads turned to the bottom of the table, where Sully had Stahl gripped tightly by his hair, an entire chicken leg hanging from his mouth.

"Buh ish sooo delishooous." The viridian Knight moaned sullenly, moments before a fist struck his temple so hard the man practically flew through the air, chicken leg with him.

"BAH! See what you've done! Idiot!" Sully pushed her chair aside and pursued the chicken leg to the opposite table, where it had landed in Maribelle's hair.

"GYAH! Cretins! Filthy .. Puerile .. CHILDREN " The young noble girl grabbed the piece of meat and tossed it back in the direction it came from, causing Sully to give chase once more.

The entire hall was roaring with laughter, Robin himself was close to having tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He glanced at Chrom, who was sitting at the end of the table. The Young Prince's face with laced with mirth, though he was clearly trying to remain composed.

"GET BACK HERE YA PIECE OF MEAT!" The leg honed in on Cordelia, who without looking up from her plate, deflected the projectile with a knife, sending it towards Lon'qu, who did the same.

Sully pursued her prey, eyes narrowed in a way akin to a predator. The poultry projectile was snatched out of the air by Anna, who grinned wickedly as she placed it on her plate.

"'Ey, give it back, girly." Sully cracked her knuckles, eyes alight with rage.

"Hmmmmmm. Okay. Two gold." Anna chimed, eyes closed with glee.

"WHAT!?"

"Three gold." Anna chirped, seemingly even happier.

"That's it you little witch! DIE!" Sully tackled Anna off of her chair, as the battle for the chicken raged on. At this point, Chrom was banging the table in fits of laughter.

"It's too much! OH Gods!" Robin's reaction was much the same, he looked to Lucina, who's lips were trembling from the effort of trying not to laugh.

"S-s-should we... Break it up?" As Lucina said this, Maribelle screamed again. In the heat of battle the chicken leg had reached it's way to her golden locks once more.

"Hehe, I think it likes you Mar!" Henry was giggling to himself, deftly dodging the flailing arms of the noble lady.

"No need! Everyone seems to be loving the show."

Eventually the battle wore to a halt, not before Sully punched Gaius for attempting to pilfer her dessert and finished her hard earned chicken. The Shepherds piled out of the dining hall, still recovering from the fits of laughter, most retiring to their rooms in the bottom and upper floors of the inn. Robin and Lucina had left hand in hand, stepping outside the inn and into the small village.

"This is such a beautiful place.." Lucina sighed wistfully leaning her head against Robin's shoulder.

"There weren't any left in my future. The Risen had..." She cut herself off, and cringed.

"I'm sorry, let's not talk about that." Robin released his grip on her hand, instead draping his arm over her shoulder.

"It's fine, Luce, really. How are you sleeping lately anyway?" He'd always had suspicions about her nightmares, but it wasn't until the night on the boat where his fear was truly realised. Ever since he'd been fretting about the fact she might be suffering as he did.

"Honestly?" Lucina seemed quite sombre, staring at the floor. That was, of course, before she smiled sweetly instead eyes closed.

"Never better! I've found the nightmares being replaced with dreams of something much sweeter..." Lucina grinned impishly, causing Robin to come to a halt. They were standing atop the bridge built over the river. The young tactician pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah...?" The young couple leant in to kiss.

"My my." The two youths froze instantly, going red faced. They both turned in tandem to see Cordelia passing by, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Robin, you're such a romantic! I never thought your knowledge of tactics extended to winning a girl's heart!" The red haired beauty was grinning coyly at the couple, who parted awkwardly.

"Um, hello Cordelia. Nice night, is it not?" Robin muttered quietly, glancing into the river.

"Indeed it is! Just don't let anyone else catch the two of you sneaking off in the dark of night! Who knows what rumours might creep back to camp... And Chrom."

"N-no! It's not like that. We're just heading back, right Robin?" Lucina stammered quickly, spurred by the mention of her father.

"Er, right. Exactly that." Robin agreed, avoiding eye contact with the Pegasus Knight. Cordelia, for her part, was giggling quietly.

"Oh don't worry, no one shall hear a word from me. Enjoy your night, you two!" And with that, Cordelia headed off deeper into the village, a smile on her face, leaving the pair alone once more.

"So, Lucina, shall we- mmph!" The startled tactician was cut off as Lucina grabbed him and kissed him. As they parted, she smiled sweetly once more.

"Now we can head back!" Robin couldn't hide the grin on his face as Lucina grabbed his arm with a smug smirk of her own.

They'd began the short journey back to the inn, both content in silence. As the inn came into sight, a young girl and her mother came to view in the garden of a nearby house.

"Come on, Billy!" The little girl chirped happily, her small hands wrapping around the belly of a over weight ginger cat, who meowed happily at his owner. The mother spotted the young pair, and waved at them, a large smile on her face.

"One day, I'd love to live in a place like this, wouldn't you?" Lucina sighed dreamily. Robin found it hard to disagree with her. The idea of living here with her was especially tempting.

The two entered the inn, quieting down as they did in an attempt to avoid waking the others. The couple went upstairs to Lucina's door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Robin placed his hand on her cheek, causing Lucina to nuzzle herself against it.

"Sweet dreams, Robin, I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you, my love." Lucina's eyes widened slightly at this comment, before quickly composing herself and giving him a quick good night kiss. She quickly turned to enter her room.

"My love...? Ha, woops." Robin shook his head at his brashness. Best get rid of these thoughts before I keep myself up.

With that, the tactician found his way to his room, collapsed into the bed, and found himself falling asleep instantly, thinking of nothing but his beloved.

* * *

"No, no please! NO!"

_What... Was that...?_

"No, get away! Get awa-" The sound of steel biting flesh, the spray of blood hitting the earth.

_Am I dreaming...? A nightmare again? This one is unlike the others._

The crackle of flames could be heard in the distance, the sound of wood collapsing in on itself.

An ungodly scream of unfiltered fear. Pure dread. Lucina's eyes shot open. The room was no longer pitch black. It was alight with an orange glow.

"Oh Gods, please, no..." She moved to her window, tears already welling in her eyes. With one motion she ripped back the curtains.

She was in her nightmares once more.

The village was set aflame, a few houses having already collapsed in on themselves. Bodies littered the streets, most if not all were missing limbs.

_No... Not again..._

Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the young girl from earlier sprinting through the streets, clutching her cat to her chest. Even from this distance Lucina could see how terrified she was. She was covered in blood but had no wounds. There was no sign of her mother.

Instantly, Lucina went for her armour and blade. Then she heard the scream. The scream of a child. Sprinting to the window, she looked down to see the girl and the cat cowering behind...

"FATHER!" Chrom was outside already, Frederick and Sumia with him, none of them in armour, but all armed. Chrom had Falchion outstretched, blood stained on it's blade, and the headless body of the girls would be killer. The Prince turned towards the inn.

"EVERYONE, THE RISEN HAVE COME! WE WILL PROTECT THIS VILLAGE!"

* * *

Validar stood atop the mountain, staring down at the inferno infront of him. The grin on his face was sickening.

"I'll burn everything you care for, my dear boy."

The Plegian looked around him. He had send atleast one hundred Risen into the village. He had two hundred more on the hill with him... And of course, their secret weapon. Validar grinned sickly. _I'm eager to see what damage this creature can do._ The man inspected the hulking beast being restrained by chains held by several risen. It was far too dark for him to make out in detail, but it's appearance would be etched into the hearts of any who survived this night. _And there won't be many._

"Gyaha. The true fun has yet to begin! All is going according to plan, my Lord..." Validar grinned to himself. Surely his God would be pleased! How couldn't he be!? And now, for the best part of the plan...

"Oh sweet chi-" Validar turned around, to where there had been a sleeping girl. Had been.

"...What..." Validar stood there, dumb founded.

"WHAT!?" NO, God would punish him for this! He'd be flayed, damned for eternity! The frantic King turned to the slack jawed Risen, screaming at them as if he'd get an answer.

"WHERE IN ALL THE HELLS IS THAT BRAT!?"

* * *

The young girl was sprinting full speed towards the town, gasping heavily for air. She had no idea where she was. Or why she was here, or who that robed man was. As soon as she had awoken, she acted on instinct and fled towards the village. That was when it went up in flames.

"I... Have... To... Get... There!" the girl panted to herself. HE was there. He had to be. She didn't know how she knew this, but she was certain of it. He bad to be, he'd never abandon her! Utterly exhausted, she dropped to her knees, her clothes soaking up the night time moisture from the grass. She was far from unfit. Something had happened to her. Why couldn't she remember?

Narrowing her eyes against the heat of the flames, which could be felt even at this distance, she once more ran for the village.

"I'm coming... Father!" With that, the girl sprinted into the heart of the inferno.

* * *

_Author's note: If you're reading this, that means the overwhelmingly goofy and playful tone of the majority of this chapter didn't frighten you away, which is good! I certainly had fun writing the lighter hearted scenes, especially as the story is about to take a very dark turn. Let me know what you think, the reviews are the best part of this experience! I shall see you all in the next chapter!_


	5. The Village Part 2: The Storm

_Author's note: Man, that one was DIFFICULT! And it's not done yet! I was originally going to have this as a two parter, but there's still alot more of this particular battle to tell, so I thought I'd make it into a three parter instead. It's still my biggest update yet though! This chapter adds a new P.o.V character that isn't a villain, which was quite interesting to write. As much love as I have for our two heroes, there are so many interesting characters in Awakening it's worth seeing their outlook on things! Anyway, due to advice giving to me by two writers who's works I adore, I've made the decision to focus on the darker, more plot driven side of Fire Emblem. Lucina and Robin's relationship will be deeply explored, and there will still be some breather chapters, but it's certainly going to be more plot driven from here._

_Anywho! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know in the reviews! I'll get the finale to the "Village" trilogy up within the week! See you then!_

_P.s: If you haven't read Time Matters Not by Gone2GroundEX, a fantastic author I might add, go do it now. If you're looking for a Robin/Lucina fic that focuses strongly on their post-game relationship that's written in a beautiful, heart warming and sometimes hilarious manner, you need to read it._

* * *

When Lucina had arrived in the past, never again did she think she would have to face another Risen attack on this scale, nor bare witness to the horrors the undead soldiers brought with them.

But here she was, another town put to the torch, more innocent lives ruined and lost. She rushed desperately to put on her armour, the task made harder by the fact her hands were shaking violently. She was not afraid, far from it. What she felt now was an all consuming despair. Even if they could drive off the Risen, put out the fires, rescue any survivors, the damage had been done. Whatever little was left of the village would likely not even be inhabitable due to the scars the blaze would leave.

The Princess pulled her gloves on tight, and gripped Falchion, running the flat of the blade along her left arm before placing it in it's sheath. Taking a deep breath to try steady herself, she made for the door.

* * *

Robin's face was grim. He had awoken once more from another nightmare, memory, vision or whatever the hell they were, just in time to hear the beginning of the attack. It didn't take the tactician long to deduce what had happened. He gripped his black cloak and hastily threw it on, gripping his blade from the bed side.

"Don't panic, Robin." The young tactician spoke aloud to himself, taking several deep breaths. The survival of his friends would depend upon him in the coming battle, and by the Gods he was not going to lose another ally. Slowly, he pulled his hood up over his head and left his room. Cordelia was already out in the lobby, her armour on and lance in hand. The instant she saw Robin, she cried out.

"Robin! Thank the Gods! We need to hurry! The entire village is on fire and the mounts are still in the stables!" Robin felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He'd not considered the animals. They were as much a part of the Shepherds as everyone else, and integral to more than a few of their tactics.

"We will Cordelia, but we have to be careful about it. The smoke is too thick to go charging in with no plan, we could easily get ambushed." Robin spoke calmly and confidently, hoping to calm the Pegasus Rider's nerves. It seemed to work, she smiled nervously at him.

"Go pass this message on to the rest of those who have mounts, alright? We don't want anyone rushing off." The tactician gripped her shoulder hard.

"We need to stay calm, Cordelia. We have a responsibility to the rest of the Shepherds. Do you understand?" Cordelia nodded firmly, returning the supportive gesture to the Ash haired tactician.

"Yes, I'll tell the others. Chrom is outside with Sumia and Frederick, he'll be looking for you." Cordelia turned and rushed upstairs, presumably to find Cherche and the other's whose loyal beasts were at risk. Before she disappeared around the corner, she turned to Robin.

"Good luck, my friend." Robin gritted his teeth, nodding firmly.

"Aye, to you too, my friend." Gods, we may be needing it.

A door swung open behind him, Lon'qu, Vaike and Stahl charged out, armoured up and blades at the ready.

"Chrom is outside and already fighting!" Robin shouted immediately. "Let's go!" The three men nodded in unison following the tactician outside, just in time to see Fredrick pin a mace wielding risen up against the wall of the inn with his lance.

"'Tis good to see you, Robin!" Frederick bowed his head, before ripping the lance out of the Risen with his left hand, causing it to vanish into purple smoke. It was then that Robin noticed the young girl and her cat scooped up in his right arm.

"That girl..."

"You know her, Robin?" Fredrick walked towards the tactician, Vaike and Lon'qu moving to cover his spot in the defensive line.

"No, I-, it's not important. Is she the only survivor we've found?" Robin bit his lip, surely there were more than this.

"Aye, though there could be more at the town centre." Fredrick placed the girl in the ground, and knelt down to her.

"Get inside, sweet one, you'll be safe in there." The knight smiled at the girl, who nodded weakly, running inside alongside her cat. Henry and Tharja had joined the group outside now, both with tomes at the ready.

"Robin! It's a disaster out here! What's the plan?" It was Chrom, he was wearing a simple, dark blue knitted vest and matching cloth leggings, he was clearly in to much of a rush to armour up.

"Gather the rest of the Shepherds!" Cordelia exited the inn at this point, alongside Cherche, Sully, Panne and... Lucina! Robin instantly thought of assigning Lucina to guarding the inn. It was important, no doubt, and safer than the role he'd assign her, but he knew for a fact she'd need to be with the vanguard that would push into town and search for survivors. He couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of making the right decisions. Gritting his teeth, he continued.

"Cordelia!" The red haired woman saluted him, eyes focused.

"You'll be taking Sumia, Cherche, Vaike and Sully with you to the stables. Free the mounts and get them and yourselves back here." Cordelia exchanged glances with Cherche, before looking back at the tactician and nodding.

"When we get the mounts back, you'll take Cherche and Sumia and go scouting the edge of the town for any survivors trying to flee or any Risen pouring in. The skies are far too thick with smoke to get to the centre of the town by air. You'll bring Tharja, Henry and Ricken on the backs of your mounts for back up, just incase the Risen have brought their own aerial force. Understood?" The three riders nodded. Robin briefly surveyed the town, the Risen had yet to attack them in force, any that had attacked in the last minute were being quickly dispatched by Lon'qu, Stahl and Vaike.

"Any villagers you find, get them to the inn. This will be our base, we've already got a few civilians in here we must protect. If it comes to it, we'll stay here till the sun rises, it's our best bet of survival." The Shepherds were nodding in agreement, looking hopeful. Most of the members were outside now, armoured, armed and ready. The tactician did a quick mental run through of the people he'd assigned to what. Now, the worst part assignment.

"As I'd just stated, the sky is far too thick with smoke to scout from above. Thats why we're going to need a small team to scour the village for any survivors. We're going to need to be fast and able to manoeuvre quickly, so no cavalry Lon'qu, Lucina, Chrom, Panne and myself will comprise this team. Everyone else will stay here and defend the inn and the survivors we bring here. Lissa, Maribelle, get inside and get ready to attend the wounded. We're going to have alot." The two noble girls nodded, and made their way inside, staves in hand.

"You have your orders, everyone. My group, with me! For Ylisse!"

His cry was echoed by all.

* * *

Cordelia panted heavily as she made her way to the stables, her group behind her. She despised running, she'd never been good at it. The heat from the fire and the suffocating smoke did not help this particular weakness of hers at all. She wasn't used to fighting toe to toe either, but she could understand Robin's reasoning. The Peagsus mounts were... Moody at the best of times. They'd need their riders to calm them. Atleast he sent along Vaike.

"Everyone, keep tight, we don't know where the Risen could come fro-" The Red Haired Woman heard a whistling noise zip past her head, instantly followed by a thud. She turned to see an arrow sticking into the burning building next to her. A second arrow came moments after, barely missing again.

"Risen! They're coming from the flames!" As she cried out, a group of Risen burst out of the smouldering remains of what was once a home, charging the group with frightening speed. Vaike however, was faster.

"Teach is gonna hafta' teach ya dumbasses a lesson!" His axe came down with frightening power, ripping one of the undead soldier's arms clean off. Cherche was beside him within moments, her own axe severing the other arm, and the head not long after. Her eyes narrowed, where was that archer? Another arrow whistled past her, coming straight out of the flames, once again aimed straight at her, once again barely missing. This was bad.

"Sully, Sumia! Hold them off!" Vaike and Cherche were busy ripping apart whatever Risen was foolish enough to charge them. On Cordelia's command, Sumia and Sully joined the pair, their lances puncturing the throats and hearts, if they even had hearts, of the undead soldiers. Cordelia took a calming breath.

"GYAH!" Sully dropped to one knee, an arrow lodged deep inside her arm. Sumia brought her lance up, deflecting a blow from an axe that would've decapitated the foul mouthed soldier. Cordelia grabbed a javelin from her belt, fashioned herself to be smaller than most, therefore easily portable. Now she'd just have too... Another arrow burst from the flames, and without hesitation, the Crimson haired rider launched her javelin in the direction the arrow came from. _Please, let my aim be true._ A moment that felt like an eternity passed, when the sound of metal piercing flesh and the guttural death cry of the archer alerted her to her success. No time to celebrate.

"Sully! Get here!" Cordelia rushed to the wounded woman who was on her feet and still trying to fight. Her arm was bleeding badly.

"Bugger off, Missy! It ain't that bad!" To try and prove her point, Sully attempted to skewer one of the Risen attackers on her spear using one arm, but completely missed her mark. Cherche quickly beheaded it in her stead.

"That was the last one, I think!" Cherche shouted, sweat glistening on her brow. Cordelia gritted her teeth, they had to keep moving.

"We'll get to the Stables and get you back for healing! Just, stay out of trouble!" Sully snarled slightly in response.

"Gah, fine! Get moving, more lives than mine are at stake here." Cordelia nodded and began sprinting once more. If memory serves, the Stables are just around the... There!

"No! It's on fire!" Sumia cried out, hand covering her mouth to hold back her cry. Even in the dim orange light of the flanes, Cordelia could see how pale her childhood friend had gone._*I imagine I look the same._ Her heart sunk even more as she realised there were atleast ten risen beating at the door. She could hear the frantic mules of the horses inside.

"Quick, if we hurry we ca-" The stable's door exploded open, the splintered wood impaling itself on several Risen in the process.

"What in the-?" A large wyvern tore out of the stables, tossing several Risen aside with a sweep of it's tail. Cherche cried out in excitement.

"Minerva! Thank the Gods!" The rose haired woman sprinted towards her mount, Vaike following quickly behind taking out any Risen in their way.

"Alright. Sumia! Get on your Pegasus! We need to get the horses back!" This was going better than she thought. Minerva had certainly made the job easier. Cordelia turned around to call Sully.

"Sully, get on your horse and let's go!" Cordelia smiled at the woman, thinking on Robin's words. _We need to stay calm, for the others._

"Alright alright, yeesh, gonna carry me onto her or what?" Cordelia couldn't help laugh at the woman's snark, even in this situation.

Her good nature was immediately doused by the shadow that appeared from the flames behind her. _NO!_

"Sully! LOOK OUT-"

The woman's eyes widened as the sword burst through her stomach. She looked down in dull surprise at the weapon protruding from her, covered in her blood. The Risen attacker pulled the blade out and let out a incoherent cry.

"Oh..." Was all Sully managed to say, before dropping to her knees, and toppling face down into the ash covered ground.

"SULLY!" Cordelia sprinted forward, ramming her lance so hard into the Risen's head it ripped out the back of it's skull, causing it to promptly vanish into smoke. Dropping to her knees, she scooped Sully into her arms. Vaike, Sumia and Cherche, the latter two now on their steeds, instantly moved forward to defend the two women.

"Oh... Man... I... Really do suck, huh?" Sully was getting paler by the second, blood was beginning to trickle from her mouth. Cordelia propped her up, removing her shattered breast plate and throwing it aside. She was wearing a simple red jumper underneath, though it had become a considerably darker shade of red now. Cordelia grabbed a bandage from her satchel, and held it against the wound.

"D-don't talk, Sully!" Cordelia was fighting HARD to not cry. _We have to stay calm, for the others._ Sully coughed heavily, more blood rushing down her chin.

"Just leave me... I'm not going out... a burden." Cordelia shook her head violently.

"I've left enough friends behind to die for once life time! By all the Gods I'll be damned before I flee like a craven again!" Her hands were shaking madly as she tried to keep pressure on the wound.

"This... Forget me, there's innocent villagers... That n-need protecting. Would you... Let 'um die... Just so you can... Sit around... Watch me go...?" Sully had tears in her own eyes now, though there was a faint smirk on her blood stained lips. Cordelia's head turned towards the sound of Cherche shouting.

"Cordelia! We got to go, there's to many Risen! The horses are going to bolt!" The Wyvern Rider brought her axe down, lodging it into the skull of a Risen whos only weapon was a broken lance. Almost on cue, one of the horses whinnied and bolted off full speed into the dark of the night.

"Go, Cordelia! Please...!" Sully's voice broke on the last word, her hand coming up to grip the younger girl's shoulder. Cordelia slowly, reluctantly, removed her hands from her friend's stomach, rising steadily. At this moment, Sully's horse ran up behind her, stopping at her fallen Master. The Mare bowed her head toward Sully, snorting as she did so.

"'Atta girl... I'm gonna... miss ya. You'll... get her back... Won't'cha...?" Sully's breath was becoming softer, her words weaker. She weakly petted the Mare's muzzle.

"Yes... I will. I swear it."

"Then... Get outta here. Tell... The... Others... That I'll... See them later..." Sully's arm dropped from her horse's head, no longer having the strength to hold it up.

"Till... We... Meet... A-again..." Sully whispered as her head fell to the side, eyes fluttering shut.

"CORDELIA! NOW!" Once glance up revealed to her that there was atleast thirty Risen attempting to hack away at the remaining members of the group. Vaike had too many wounds to count, but was still managing to keep fighting. Clenching her fists, she grabbed Sully's body and propped her up over her horse. With one hand gesture, her own Pegasus swooped down, and with practised ease Cordelia leapt to the saddle.

"Alright, MOVE OUT! Back to the inn, full retreat! We're not losing anyone else!" With a roar from Minerva, the remaining horses galloped down to the road at full speed towards the inn. Vaike leapt onto the back of the wyvern, who quickly took flight to escape the Risen's blades. The Archers, however...

Minerva roared in agony as a flaming arrow lodged itself on her thigh, causing her flying to become erratic.

"Cherche, bring her up higher, Sumia and I will guide the horses!" Cherche obeyed immediately, swooping her beloved companion out of the range of the arrows.

Robin had made her responsible for guiding this group, and she'd failed. How could she ever look any of them in the eye again? No, she could crucify herself with guilt after this was done. If she faltered now, more lives might be lost. She'd kill every damn Risen in this world before she'd let that happen again.

* * *

The crackling of the flames was only drowned out by the screams of the villagers.

Lucina drove Falchion through the throat of a lance wielding Risen, booting it in the stomach afterwards to free the blade. To her right, Panne kicked a Risen so hard with her hind legs it rocketed back into a splintered support beam, the wood piercing through it's gut.

"Nice work." Lucina nodded to the Taguel, who only grunted in response. Ahead of her, Chrom and Robin emerged from the smouldering skeleton of what had once been the general store, a family of three, Mother, Father and son, leaving with them. The look on their faces broke the Princess' heart. That shop had likely been their entire lives. But they haven't lost everything, atleast. They still have eachother. Behind her, Lon'qu was standing vigil over thirteen other civilians, all rescued from the village centre. Her Father pointed for the family to join the others.

"Alright, listen up!" Robin had raised his voice to address the everyone, the villagers flocked to him immediately. Curbing her curiosity, she turned from the group to watch the surroundings, listening to her beloved speak.

"We've scoured the centre of the town! We can't waste anymore time, we need to get you all back to the inn!" The small crowd began to chatter loudly.

"What about my brother?!"

"My Husband could still be out there!"

"My sister has two children, I haven't seen them anywhere!" Robin grunted, and raised his voice even louder.

"Listen to me! We've checked every home here! We'll be coming back for a second search but we can't focus on that whilst protecting all of you!" Robin was sweating heavily, as they all were. He began to march towards the direction of the inn.

"Panne, Lon'qu, take the sides, Chrom you take point, Lucina, with me on rear guard. Everyone, get moving!" The villagers began hurriedly moving towards the inn, which would be visible from where they were on a clear day. The Shepherds fell into the positions, each one alert for any more Risen. The young princess reached the back of the column, falling in line beside Robin. With a single glance she could see the strain on the tacticians face.

"Robin, don't worry yourself. We're doing fine so far." Lucina gave him as warm a smile as she could manage as Robin turned his head to look at her. He forced a smile in return.

"I'm just worried for Cordelia's group... And the second trip out here. We don't know how many Risen are out there. I've never seen an attack of this number before, it's worrying..."  
Lucina bit her lower lip. She wanted to reassure him, ease the weight on his shoulders, but his concerns were justified.

"We can ponder these questions after the battle. For now we need you focused. Lives depend on you, distractions you prove fatal." Robin looked her in the eyes, holding her gaze for a few seconds, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, after the battle, when we're ALL back safe." He smiled weakly. Knowing she'd helped, even a little, would give her the strength to get through this night. Her gaze turned to the villagers, who were huddling together for safety as they moved forward. This is why she fought. If she didn't succeed in her mission, the entire world would face a fate this grim. _I challenge this world's macabre fate. There will be a brighter future._

* * *

From atop a near by hillside, the monstrosity that was Validar watched as the town burnt. Things were not going... Exactly to plan. He'd almost depleted his army of Risen, and on top of that the girl had managed to slip right through his fingers. But he was not without a fall back plan. He had twenty Risen left... And "that." It seemed now was the time to play his trump card.

"Risen! Hear your Master's call!" The shambling corpses cried out in answer.

"Go and finish what your pathetic brethren could not! Show them Grima's true power! Unleash the Behemoth." Once again the Risen gurgled in reply, their glowing red eyes turning to the "Behemoth."

Lurching forward, they cut through the chains binding it to the ground. Within seconds of gaining it's freedom, the creature roared at the nearby Risen and swatted them away, rising to it's feet. Validar stared in awe at this creation, standing at nearly four meters, it was the greatest killing machine he had ever laid eyes on. It's arms were more akin to tree trunks than actual limbs, and it's head was far too big for it's body. It's dagger like yellow teeth perfectly matched the glowing yellow eyes and pale golden skin that was stretched so thin across it's form it seemed like it might rip. The Behemoth roared savagely, looking around for it's next victim.

"Toward the town, beast! The Shepherds await you there! GO, GRIMA COMMANDS IT!" The Behemoth stared slack jawed at Validar, before roaring once more. It dropped to all fours and began sprinting towards the burning village, the remaining Risen following close behind.

He had come here with nearly three hundred Risen. The fact he wasn't surprised that the Shepherds had nearly wiped them all out amused him slightly. They no doubt owed their victory to his son.

"Ha. It'll be good to have you home soon, my sweet child." Validar cackled at his own dark attempts at humour. But still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling there was another force at play here. He frowned deeply. _We will have to see._

* * *

"Gyuaaargh!"

"N-no! S-stay away!" The young blonde girl and her brother huddled together under the table, the two youths crying from fear. Their house had not been caught up in the blaze, but the Risen had quickly shattered the door down and swarmed in. Two dead bodies, a man and a woman, lie on the floor, blood still pooling from their wounds. The parents had proved to be inadequate to battle the undead soldiers.

"GYUAAARGH!" More Risen staggered into the home, desperately hunting the two children.

"Lizzy... I'm scared!" The boy clutched his sister and let out a terrified sob. As one, every Risen in the room turned the source of the noise.

"Lee! We have to run!" Lizzy looked around franticly, and quickly saw there was no where to escape.

"Naga, protect us..." Lizzy whimpered. One of the Risen reached the table, flipping it aside with one hand, and raised his axe in the other, preparing to bring it down on the children.

But the axe never came. A bolt of dark energy in the form of a spear ripped it's way through the chest of the Risen. It took two steps back and vanished into smoke. Every one of the undead in the room turned to look at the teenage girl standing by the door way. She stood atleast a head smaller than most of the risen, yet she showed no signs of intimidation. Her black cloak hung loose on her tiny frame, as if she'd taken it from one much bigger than her. The hood was pulled up, casting a dark shadow over her features.

"Father once told me it was our families duty to protect those who can't protect themselves." The hooded girl stepped forward, a sword clasped tightly in her left hand.

"He said those who prey on the weak are scum! If he was here, he'd stop you all!" The Risen ignored the cowering children, and made for the new threat.

"Nine of you beasts to kill two little kids!? Despicable! Father will be proud to know I saved them!"

The cloaked girl leapt forward, her blade moving in a wide arc, beheading the first Risen that came upon her.

"One."

Two more Risen wielding blades tried to flank her, she raised her right palm and skewered one with the same dark bolt from before, swiftly putting her blade through the other's throat.

"Two, three!"

A fourth Risen leapt on her from behind, she had enough time to manoeuvre to face the beast before landing hard on her back, her sword arm pinned underneath it's weight. Wasting no time, the girl placed the palm of her right hand against the Risen's temple. Within seconds, a crackling spike of energy burst out of the other side of it's head.

"F-four!" The Risen faded into purple smoke, freeing the girl, but three more undead were upon her instantly. She managed to get to her knees before they swung their axes down in unison but not before the girl raised her free hand. Magic of a purple hue quickly shot upwards from it, serving to counter the incoming blades. As the Risen stumbled back, the young girl quickly swept her blade in a circle, managing to sever the legs of the three Risen. Shooting to her feet, her blade moved like a whirlwind as it quickly finished off the undead abominations on the floor.

"Five... Six... Seven!" Another of the undead came charging at her from across the room. Throwing her blade in the air, she leapt clean over the Risen's head, catching the sword as she did and dropping down on the charging brute. Her blade cut clean through it's torso, the force of the blow causing it to trip and skid head first into the wall, dispersing into smoke moments later.

"Eight!" Now where was the last...? Her eyes widened as she heard a scream. The children had been chased into a corner, and the final Risen was upon them, a broken sword in his hand.

"Oh hells!" The girl sprinted forward, raising her blade. Her eyes narrowed with focus as her blade began to glow a faint orange.

"This ends here!" She leapt into the air, and brought her blade down upon the Risen's back, as she struck, flaming blossoms exploded from the undead, burning away into ash within seconds.

"Aaaaand, nine!" The girl pulled her hood back, revealing a mop of dark hair that had become drenched in sweat. She raised her free hand to wipe away a lock covering her eyes.

"You kids okay?" She turned to smile brightly at the two, who looked at her in a mix of terror and awe.

"U-u-h... Uh, our parents..." Lizzy squeaked, tears in her eyes. The dark haired girl glanced back, all the Risen had vanished, leaving only the brutalised corpses of the two adults.

"Oh... I.. I'm so sorry. My Dad is here somewhere, I know it. And wherever he is, I'm sure it's safe. Do you want to come with me?" The dark haired girl leaned down, extending a hand to the two.

"Um... O-okay... My name is Lizzy, t-this is my brother, Lee." Lee was staring at the floor, unable to meet the dark haired girl's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy, Lee! Let's get going!" Turning to leave, she ran for the door, the two kids in tow. As they stepped outside, Lee grabbed the sleeve of his saviour's cloak.

"E-excuse me, Miss... W-what's your name?" The dark haired girl slapped her forehead in an exaggerated manner, trying to brighten the mood.

"How silly of me! My name is Morgan! Nice to meet you!"


	6. The Village Part 3: Inferno

_FIRE EMBLEM IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO._

_Author's note: This one took longer than it should have. A mix of slight laziness and spending alot of time with friends. (We're all going off to Uni so many farewells are being had.) I wrote about half this chapter and left it for almost a week, then came back to it tonight expecting it to be terrible, though in the end I'm happy with how it turns out. ANYWAY! So ends the Village arc! The next few chapters won't be action packed, but they will be exploring the aftermath of this battle and progressing Robin/Lucina's relationship, also, due to a good suggestion by a reviewer, showing flash backs of their friendship before this story began. Anyway, thank you all again for the great reviews, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one won't take so long! Love you all._

* * *

"There's the inn!" Panne shouted, booting an attacking Risen into pile of smouldering wood with her powerful hind legs. The humans of the group looked forward and squinted, their inferior eyes unable to see it as clearly as their Taguel ally. Robin wiped sweat and blood from his brow and yelled out.

"Alright everyone, don't rush, you're still in danger until-" Despite his warning, a tall, lanky man who's eyes were wide with terror broke off from the group, yelling out as he did so, and sprinted in the direction of the inn. The tactician sighed in frustration. Chrom stepped forward, shouting the order.

"Panne!" The Taguel was already bounding forward at speeds no human could match. Her eyes widened as a Risen leapt out at him from the smoke.

"GYEAH! No! N-n-no, take them not me pl-" The Risen's axe swung down in him, missing as the man fell back screaming. It didn't get a chance for the second swing, Panne bounded into it, sending it smashing into the ground and onto its own axe.

"Well done, girl! Now, hurry, get me to the inn!" The man pulled himself up hurriedly, the main group quickly catching up. Panne glared at him in contempt.

"I heard what you said, wretch. I only saved you because it was ordered. Now fall back in line before I throw you into those flames. It will be interesting to see if the Risen enjoy their meat roasted." The Taguel growled in contempt and fell back into her position as the group caught up to the pair. The man's lip quivered with anger.

"Filthy..." Panne's rabbit like ears twitched, her head turning to glare at him. He immediately stopped, and rejoined the group with his head bowed.

"Nice work, Panne." Robin called out. She didn't respond. They were close enough now that the smoke no longer obscured the inn. The first thing Robin saw was a wall of Risen about thirty strong. The Shepherd defenders were fighting fiercely, working like a single entity. Tharja, Ricken ,Henry and Virion had positioned themselves in the windows of the upper floor, shooting down the ranged attackers. The rest had formed a wedge position around the entrance to the inn, fending off the undead attacking by foot.

"Everyone, rush them from the rear, we'll crush them between us! Lon'qu, guard the villagers." Robin cried out, drawing his blade. Lucina instantly moved to his side, Falchion ready. They separated from the main group and charged the Risen, quickly cutting their way through the left half of the group, Chrom and Panne taking the right. The battle did not last long, the undead proving easy targets when their attention was taken by the other Shepherds. The final Risen attacker fell to Lucina's blade, the young Princess panting heavily as her legendary sword severed its body in half. Robin stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Watching you fight is really something." Lucina grinned wryly in response, eyes narrowing.

"Thank you. I happen to be quite experienced at fighting Risen." She sheathed Falchion and turned to survey the town. Robin winced at her remark. _Well that compliment backfired. _Turning towards the inn, he saw Chrom shepherding the villagers into the building.

"Get in and stay in. I swear by all the Gods we'll keep you safe. Lissa! Get out here." Upon his command, the Prince's sister appeared outside the inn. She had her staff in hand and looked like she'd been busy at work since the moment Robin had left. She hugged Chrom instantly, burying her face in his chest.

"Brother! Thank the Gods you're back, I-"

"No time, sister. Get water for my group, and the surviving villagers, the smoke and heat is hell out there. We can talk later." Lissa nodded and ran back inside. Robin could vaguely hear her shouting to Maribelle. Unexpectedly, Lucina took his hand, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"S-sorry." Lucina muttered, immediately regaining her posture. "I just... Where is Cordelia's group?"

Robin felt his stomach drop. He looked over the defenders. Cordelia and her group were not among them. Panne approached worried tactician, now in her human form.

"They're alive." She spoke matter-of-factly, folding her arms under her chest. Robin's mouth opened slightly, shooting her a questioning look. She grunted and casually flicked one of her floppy ears.

"I hear hoof beats approaching. And not in the numbers the Risen would send. Look." Panne turned and pointed into the direction where Cordelia's group had left, and sure enough, two Pegasus riders emerged from the smoke, followed shortly by three horses and a wyvern rider. Robin felt Lucina's hand tighten in his, a smile coming to his face. They're all there, safe and-

Robin froze as he saw the bloodied body slung over the back of one of the horses. Sully's horse. The two women beside him noticed it too, both their eyes widening.

"Please no..." Robin could feel his legs going almost giving out beneath him. Lucina gripped his arm tightly.

"Stay strong, Robin." He turned to the cerulean haired woman beside him, her equally blue eyes staring straight into his.

"We've had this talk before." She spoke softly, causing the tactician to think back to that night in the tent, his despair over the loss of Gregor. He swore that night it would never happen again. He had broken that vow, what kind of man was he now?

Cordelia and Sumia landed their mounts, the horses stopping beside the Pegasus riders as they did. Robin looked at Cordelia, and almost didn't recognise her. Her usually gentle smile and bright eyes were gone, replaced by a despair he had never seen before. Her face, like everyone else, was smudged black with ash, though he could clearly make out where tears had been running down her cheeks. Panne began to run forward, as did the rest of the Shepherds, Stahl and Fredrick moving to Sully's horse, and the body of the once proud woman upon it.

"Robin, the night isn't over yet. We can't lose you. There are still Risen lurking out there." Lucina shook his arm, causing him to blink hard and turn to her.

"I-... Damnit..." He turned back to Cordelia, who was being helped off her mount by Chrom.

He slowly made his way toward Cordelia, Lucina in tow. The red haired woman raised her head as she saw him approach, gripping onto Chrom for support.

"Robin..." She spoke quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

"Don't say anything, Cordelia. This was my failing. Get inside and rest, Cherche and Sumia can handle scouting for survivors." Lucina left go of Robin's arm placing a hand on Falchion's hilt.

"No. I'll do no such thing." Cordelia rose sharply, pushing Chrom aside. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the ash and sweat away from her face. Robin stepped back in shock.

"I failed Sully. That's not me condemning myself with self pity, that's a solid fact. But if I let my own guilt stop me from saving other people's lives, than I might as well bring the blade down upon those villagers myself." The crimson haired knight turned to Sumia and Cherche, who were still atop their mounts. Robin spotted a badly injured Vaike limping toward the inn, at the same time Lissa exited with a small jug of water, jogging towards them.

"C-Chrom! I brought the-" The blonde haired girl gasped in shock upon seeing Cordelia.

"Cordelia! You're safe!" The young Princess held the jug to her. Cordelia grabbed it, drinking thirstily. Seeing the water caused Robin to realise just how dry and painful his throat was. One glance at Lucina revealed she was having the same thoughts.

"Chrom, the villagers are safe, no one had serious injuries." Lissa smiled, happy to be bringing atleast some good news. Robin looked at the inn's entrance once more, and saw Sully's body being carried inside. _Don't give in. Cordelia hasn't let it break her. Neither can you._

"Good job, Lissa. How are our men's wounds?" Chrom took the jug from Cordelia, drinking his own fill.

"We don't have anyone seriously injured. Fredrick has taken the worst hits; he's been exerting himself to protect the others." Chrom passed the jug to Robin. There wasn't much left... He held it to his mouth and took barely a few drops, passing it to Lucina afterwards. She turned her gaze from Lissa and took the jug, smiling her thank you. The Princess also took a very small sip before offering it back to Robin.

"There's not much left, do you want the rest?" Robin smiled slightly, shaking his head dismissively.

"Tch, no thanks, you have it, I must've drunk half of that myself." The tactician lied, maintaining his smile. Lucina raised an eyebrow at him, before giving in and finishing the rest herself, handing the now empty jug to Lissa, who made for the inn once more.

Chrom raised his voice to the defenders, raising Falchion above his head.

"Everyone! We've done well so far, we will make it through this night! Rest briefly if you need it, there's water in the inn. Those who can still stand, stay out here and be ready!" Chrom lowered his voice now, turning to the woman beside him.

"Cordelia, are you sure you're okay to keep going?" Cordelia grunted, nodding at her Prince.

"Aye, my Prince. I won't fail." Chrom nodded at her, looking over her shoulder to Sumia. He smiled warmly and nodded at her.

"Alright. Get going... And keep Sumia safe for me. If anyone can, it's you." Cordelia smiled shakily at that comment, leaving to mount her Pegasus. Chrom turned to look at Robin and Lucina, frowning.

"So Robin, what's the plan now?" Chrom looked out at the blaze.

"We defend here. The women will take the spell casters with them as planned and find survivors. We'll garrison here till the sun rises. Should be atleast another hour, maybe two." Robin surprised himself with how confident he sounded. Cordelia's display of will power rubbed off on him it seems.

"Robin, if I may. There is one thing bothering me." Lucina spoke quietly, taking a few steps towards the flames. Robin waited for her to continue.

"Why haven't the Risen attacked again yet?" Robin looked at Chrom upon hearing this, the two men sharing a sceptical glance.

"Maybe we killed them all?" Chrom quipped, sounding hopeful despite it being in jest.

"I highly doubt that's it, Father." Lucina muttered. Robin used his sleeve to wipe more sweat from his brow, watching as Cordelia Sumia and Cherche took flight, with Tharja, Ricken and Henry on the back of their mounts.

"Perhaps..." Robin started, biting his lower lip as he thought about his next words. Lucina turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Perhaps there is another force at play here? It sounds crazy, I know but. There's so much of the village we can't see due to the smoke. It's a possibility. If we are to consider this then we should also think about trying to reach this group." Robin scratched his chin thoughtfully. Lucina stepped up beside him, his own look of uncertainty mirrored upon her face.

"What group could it be though? We didn't see any brigands local to here, and even if they were here I highly doubt they'd stay and fight." Lucina turned to Chrom, tilting her head inquisitively. The Prince simply shrugged in response.

"Your guess is as good as mine, honestly. Who knows, maybe the Gods are good and have sent some help?" The jest caused Robin to chuckle slightly. Lucina however, simply frowned.

"Hm, maybe." Lucina mused to herself.

"Either way, we need to stay ready for-" Robin was cut off mid sentence by a stabbing sensation. He looked down to his stomach, and saw in shock the arrow sticking out. He silently cursed his carelessness.

"S-...Shit." Robin fell to one knee, grunting slightly. Lucina was on him instantly, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder and dragging him to the inn.

"SHEPHERDS! The Risen have returned! Stand ready!" Chrom stood protectively in front of his daughter, Falchion raised in defence. The Shepherds raised their respective weapons, readying themselves for the attack. Robin tried in vain to free himself for Lucina's grasp as she barged through the inn's door with him in tow.

"Lucina... l-let go, I can still fight. An arrow isn't going to... Ugh, kill me!" Lucina easily stopped his attempts to overpower her.

"You're correct that it's not going to kill you. But if you're fighting with a wound like that it's going to slow you down, and someone could get hurt trying to protect you. Someone who cares a great deal about you. Would you want to risk that?" Robin gritted his, feeling a pang of guilt.

"F-fine. Just for you." Robin snickered. He glanced around the inn, looking at the collected villagers huddling together for comfort. Maribelle was tending to Vaike's wounds. Nearby them, the young girl and her cat sat and watched.

"Aunt Lissa! Over here! Robin is hurt." Lucina called out. Within seconds, Lissa emerged from a nearby room, yelping in terror as she saw Robin.

"NO! Robin, don't die!" She charged forward full speed, almost tripping over herself.

"Gah, Lissa! Calm down! It's not deadly... Just..." Robin didn't get to finish before Lissa had her staff at the ready, examining the wound. Lucina nodded, satisfied.

"We'll be fine out there, Robin. Don't do anything brazen." And with that, she turned and exited the inn to lend her strength to the defence. Robin started at the ceiling as Lissa drew a small knife to cut the cloth around the arrow. He was a fool for assuming even for a moment the Risen had stopped their attack. But there had to be a reason they'd been delayed. There _had _to be. The only question was, what had caused it?

* * *

"W-wow, Morgan! You're incredible!" Lizzy cried out as she and her younger brother came out from behind their cover, staring in awe at their protector.

"Haha, n-no! It's nothing. You should see my Dad, he's the REAL expert." Morgan swung her blade around, a humble smile on her young face.

"But... There were atleast fifty Risen there! Maybe more! You just took them all out! Where did you learn to do stuff like that!?" Lizzy inquired, hands held together in front of her chest. Morgan looked out at the scene infront of her. The largest group of Risen she had ever seen had been passing through the centre of the town heading to where the children had told her the inn was. Knowing how little a chance she stood against such numbers, she opted to fight smart. The blazing fires had weakened the structure of the buildings to the point of near collapse; in fact, many already had caved in on themselves. The street the Risen were pouring out of had two very large buildings, the village hall and the blacksmith on either side of the road, both barely intact. Her mind raced back to the countless hours she'd spent with her Father, learning how to use every advantage, especially the environment around you, to gain victory. It took her less than a minute to concoct her plan.

"W-well, my Father taught me how to be a great tactician... And he taught me magic. I just used both... I guess?" Morgan mumbled under her breath.

"But that was genius!" Lizzy proclaimed, eyes still wide in shock. Morgan merely shrugged. Quickly scanning both buildings, she quickly determined where the weakest part of the structures were and, with a great deal of help from the flames, sent two bolts of magic at them. The buildings caved without the support beams, and both collapsed inwards toward the Risen filled street, burying atleast fifty underneath the rubble.

"It wasn't that... But we can't rest, we have to keep moving. Those Risen don't die easy, in fact, they're probably crawling out of the rubble as we speak." Morgan took off once more, sword in hand, the two children following.

"Which way did you say the inn was?" Morgan inquired, eyes scanning for any more Risen in the smoke. Lizzy pointed to a small street just to the left of where Morgan had been running. Nodding her reply, the small group made their way for the inn.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAGH!" Without thinking, Morgan sent a bolt of magic into the Risen's open mouth, sending it flying backwards and dissipating into purple smoke seconds afterwards.

"There's Risen in this street too? Kids, stay close!" Morgan yelled to the siblings, who clearly did not need to be told. Four Risen sprinted down the street towards them, two wielding swords, one a spear and another a small axe.

"They're fast!" Lizzy cried out, gripping on to Lee protectively.

"It's okay!" Morgan reassured them, running to meet the Risen head on.

The Risen with the axe hurled the weapon at her, gurgling as he did so. Before she registered what she was doing, the girl dropped to her knees and leaned back, skidding along the floor and under the deadly blade. Her right hand snatched into the air, grabbing the handle of the axe.

Morgan rose from her knees, leaping into the air and spinning, using the momentum to launch the axe straight back at the Risen crowd with such strength it embedded itself in its skull. She landed barely a meter from the group now. Raising her sword, she deflected a thrust from one of the sword wielding Risen, ducking under It's follow up arcing slash and stabbing it through the chest.

The undead with the spear followed, attempting to skewer her on the end of it. Morgan quickly shimmied aside, bringing her blade down on the wooden shaft, cutting clean through it. Her right hand snatched the metal spike out of the air, and buried it in the skull of the Risen, who she kicked away immediately afterwards. She turned in time to parry a blow from the fourth Risen, before removing its head.

"Morgan! Look, there's the inn!" Morgan turned to look where Lizzy was pointing, seeing the silhouette of the building in the distance.

"Good! With any luck, there's people there!" The trio went to take off, but were stopped dead in their tracks by a noise unlike they'd ever heard.

_**GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**_

Morgan winced at the sheer volume of the noise, taking a step back.

"W-what WAS that?!" Morgan cried out, turning to the terrified faces of her young friends. Both had a look of unfiltered terror on their youthful faces.

"Hurry! Get to the inn!" Morgan cried, taking off at full speed. Before they made any progress, more Risen poured into the street.

"Damn, you two, hide, I've got to deal with these first!"

* * *

_**GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**_

Lucina cut down the sword wielding Risen currently attacking her, stopping dead as the terrible noise reverberated across the entire village. She turned to look at her father who was standing beside her. His face bore a similar look of confusion.

"What in the Hells was THAT?" Gaius called out, pulling his knife out of the eye of his foe.

"Anything that makes a noise like that is NOT on our side. We never have such luck." Anna smirked to herself, bringing her Levin Sword down and frying a Risen to a crisp. Panne finished her current opponent, and stooped down to hold her ear to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Something is coming. It's... It's huge." She turned to look at Chrom, who grimaced in response.

"What direction?" He asked quickly. Panne merely stared forward.

Lucina turned to look, and saw a beast charging at them that was nearly taller than the inn. It let out another roar.

* * *

_**GYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!**_

Cordelia turned her head towards the ungodly noise, as did the others of her group.

"I think somebody forgot to feed Stahl." Henry chirped merrily, sitting on the back of Minvera.

"That came from the direction of the inn!" Sumia cried out, turning her Pegasus around.

"Let's get back! Whatever it is, they'll need help!" Cordelia and Cherche repeated Sumia's actions, and made off towards the inn.

* * *

"Lissa, let me out there!" Robin was struggling against Lissa and Maribelle, who both had to force him to stay seated as they tended his wound.

"Don't act like you didn't hear that noise! Something BIG is about to happen, they need me!" Robin grunted as Lissa began to clean the wound with cotton. The two young women had certainly heard that noise. Everyone inside the building had. There was almost complete silence other than the wounded tactician's protests.

"Please Robin, just s-sit still!" Lissa demanded, but couldn't keep the shake out of her voice.

"Then atleast get me to the upstairs windows! I need to see!" The two healers exchanged glances. "Robin, we need you to heal! No moving!" Robin grunted, in a mixture of pain and frustration.

_Gods, will this night ever end?_

* * *

Lucina barely managed to dodge the massive fist that came down upon her. Within seconds the creature swung an open palm in a sweeping motion, sending both her and Chrom smashing into the wall of the inn.

"Ugh... What... Is that thing?!" Chrom shouted, picking himself up as the creature went to attack the other Shepherds. Lucina picked Falchion from the floor, wiping blood from her cheek.

"Gods, it's a colossus! I've never seen a Risen like it!" Lucina watched as it swatted Lon'qu and Stahl aside with ease, roaring in triumph as it did so. It's eyes glowed a fierce yellow, even brighter than the flames around them. It's stained dagger like teeth were put to use as one of the few remaining Risen wandered too close to it, letting the Colossal Risen grab it and rip it apart inside it's maw. Lucina was almost sick when she realised that fate was a very real possibility for one of her allies.

"What do we do, Father?" Lucina looked at Chrom, who looked towards the inn door.

"Damn... Robin, you just had to go get yourself injured, didn't you? Lucina, we need to fight it. With everything we've got." Chrom gripped Falchion in both hands, and run towards the Colossal Risen. Lucina followed, and saw Libra hacking away at it with his battle axe, backed up by Panne and a recovered Lon'qu. The three of them were about half the size of one of its legs. The three of them managed to damage it's left leg, Libra in particular slashing off a large check on the pale yellow flesh, before they were each booted away. Panne and Lon'qu slammd into nearby buildings, both collapsing into heaps on the floor. Libra vanished into the darkness and smoke, hit in a different direction.

"Father, we need to remove it's legs!" Lucina cried out, homing in on the Risen and beginning to slice ribbons into its flesh, Chrom doing the same. The beast cried out in rage as the twin Falchion's were beginning to inflict considerable damage.

_**GRYAAAAGH!**_

The Colossal Risen turned quickly, trying to kick Lucina away. The Princess dodged deftly, bringing Falchion down upon its toes, severing the big toe. This elected another cry of rage from the behemoth.

"Good work, Lucina!" Chrom shouted. The slight distraction cost him dearly, as Risen smacked the palm of his hand hard into Chrom. Lucina could hear the sound of bones breaking as her Father was launched through the air, straight into one of the already broken windows of the inn's upper floor.

"FATHER!" Lucina yelled before the Colossal Risen's rotting hand rammed into her, sending Falchion flying into the distance. Before she could hit the floor, the Titanic Risen gripped her in It's fist, trapping her body in It's fingers. Lucina looked around swiftly; those Shepherds who hadn't been defeated by the Beast were busy fending off its smaller kin. She was damned. The abomination opened It's mouth unnaturally wide, and slowly moved her towards It's teeth.

_Father... Mother... Robin..._

_Oh Robin._

Lucina closed her eyes, it's grasp on her so tight she couldn't even breath. She could feel the Risen's hot breath on her face.

"Kyah!"

Lucina's eyes shot open as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a blade cutting flesh. The Princess hit the floor hard as the fingers unfurled from around her. That was when she realised the Risen's massive hand was on the ground with her.

_What?_

Gasping for air, Lucina pulled herself to her feet, her jaw dropping at the sight before her.

A girl she had never seen before was standing infront of her, staring down the Colossal Risen. The girl was wearing a black cloak, and had incredibly dark hair. But what was most shocking, she was wielding Falchion. Lucina's Falchion, and had just used it to sever the hand from that beast.

"Who are you?" Lucina spoke quietly. The girl in front of her turned back to answer, but stopped in shock.

"M-... M-... MOTH-" The distraction was all the Risen needed, it raised It's fist to slam down on the girl. Lucina reacted faster, diving forward and tackling her out of the blows path. Lucina snatched Falchion from the girl's hand. _Questions can come later. _Leaping forward, she called upon the power inherent to all chosen wielders of Falchion. A word came to mind, power flowing through her as it did.

_Aether_.

Lucina felt her blade cut through the Risen's arm as easily as she might slice an apple, some of her strength returning to her as she did. The Colossal Risen let out a cry of agony and rage, stomping the ground angrily, swinging it's severed stumps in the air in a fit of fury. Lucina stole a glance to the window where her Father had been launched through, before focusing once more on the fight.

Her mysterious saviour was on her feet now, her own sword in hand. The Colossal Risen stopped flailing It's limbs, and turned It's attention to the two girls, yellow eyes alight with hatred.

"Oh man, it isn't happy." The girl muttered. Lucina frowned slightly as she noticed the girl had pulled her hood up, obscuring her face.

"Get ready, we'll wait for it to attack, then-" Three bolts of magic slammed into the Risen's chest, causing it to cry out once more in pain. The Princess quickly glanced around, trying to pin point the location.

"Again!" Following the command, another round of bolts hit the Beast. Lucina knew that voice. _Cordelia! _As if on cue, the three riders emerged from the smoke, circling around the Behemoth. A quick survey of the area revealed to her that the other Shepherds had almost dispatched the remaining Risen.

_Gods be good we can win this._

Lucina and the cloaked girl leapt back as the Colossal Risen began to jump up and down in the air, gnashing it's teeth as it tried to rip the rider's out of the sky.

"AGAIN! Aim for it's legs!" On command, the spell casters fired their concentrated power at the behemoth's legs, striking true at the wounds previously made. With a roar of agony, it dropped to the floor, immediately trying to use it's severed stumps to get up right.

"_NOW!" _Lucina and the cloaked girl charged forward, both leaping high into the air and lodging their blades directly into the Colossal Risen's head. It cried out as the first stab was made, but Lucina didn't stop at one. She drove Falchion in and out, letting out a cry of fury each time. By the time she was done, the yellow in it's eyes had dimmed out, and the only noise it made was a thick, wet choking sound.

After being certain it was dead, Lucina fell back off of It's head and on to the floor, panting heavily, covered in the blood of the felled Giant.

"It's... Done..." She managed to mutter, utterly exhausted. She slowly glanced around. The fires were finally beginning to dwindle after burning all of their fuel, and it seems the Risen had finally stopped coming. She knew she had to go check on the injured, especially those hit by the monolithic risen they had just killed. But her body could barely move.

"Uh... Umm..." Lucina glanced to her side, the cloaked girl was kneeling beside her, hood still covering her face.

"Oh... You. Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." Lucina smiled softly as she finished speaking. It was only then she remembered what she had seen.

"I do have a question." The girl's head perked up at this, and she began to awkwardly fidget with her fingers.

"How did you use Falchion? Only those of royal blood can wield it, and only then a chosen few." The girl didn't answer, she just kept awkwardly playing with her fingers.

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss, but you need to explain yourself." Lucina spoke gently. She was as curious as she was concerned.

"I... Uhm..." The girl stammered. She couldn't be sure, but the Princess was sure she sounded as if she was going to begin crying.

"I-is everything okay?" Lucina asked cautiously, edging away slightly. The girl in response pulled her hood down, staring her dead in the eyes.

"What... You..." Lucina stammered in shock. The girl infront of her had two gleaming eyes. Her right eye was a brilliant blue, and unmistakably had the Brand of the Exalt upon it. The left almost glowed violet, and upon it was a symbol that resembled a V with six eyes upon in. In both eyes, tears were flowing freely.

"I... You... MOTHER!" The girl leapt forward, into the arms of the shocked Princess. Without realising it, Lucina began to stroke the girl's hair soothingly, realising as she did so it wasn't black, but a very dark blue.

"Oh Mother... I'm..." The girl managed to speak between sobs, as she buried her head in Lucina's chest, holding on for dear life, as if she might disappear any second.

"I'm... Your mother?" She whispered in shock. She stared into the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise of the mountains.

The night had finally ended. She had foreseen many ways this night would end. But being a mother was not one of them. Looking down at the girl clutching her, she gasped silently to herself as she realised one thing.

_She sort of looks like Robin._


	7. Children

**_FIRE EMBLEM IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO._**

_Author's note: This one took longer than I'd planned, mostly due to having spent the last two days making party preparations in my house. I was determined to get this one out before said party though. After the tension and violence of the last two chapters, we see part of the aftermath of the battle, among other things. I've also reached over 50 followers, something I never dreamed of happening when I started this! Thanks to everyone for your continued reviews and thinking this story is worth reading, really warms my heart. Anyway, here's the chapter, I'll try to get the next one out pretty soon! Enjoy folks!_

* * *

_"Are you alright? That's the end of him." He wanted nothing more than to turn away and not see the tragic scene that was about to unfold. His wants meant nothing in the nightmare, he had no control._

_"Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now, at long last."_

_The burning sensation that had become so familiar, but no less horrible, began to creep over the tactician's skin._

"_What's wrong?" Robin could feel his hand twisting violently, the spell forming in his palm._

"_Hey, look at me! Wh-" He knew trying to change this outcome was futile. He had no control over his body. He never stopped trying, despite this. The bolt of energy shot forward and once again impaled the Ylissean prince. _

_His eyes were the worst part. The look of betrayal in the deep blue eyes of the man he would happily call his brother broke his heart. The pounding in his head increased, and his vision began to distort as Chrom fell to the ground before him. _

_He could hear a woman's voice. A memory from what felt like a life time ago. There was no mistaking who the soft yet stern voice belonged too. Hearing her words once more shattered Robin's heart in a way he didn't think was possible._

"_He was murdered by his closest friend."_

* * *

Robin bolted up right in bed, something he was growing accustomed to doing, and his eyes shot open wide. He regretted it immediately.

"GAH! So bright, my eyes!" Robin grunted, forcing his eyes shut against the blinding sun light that was shining in through the open flap of his... Tent? Where was he exactly?

"Hey, good to see you're awake." The voice came as such a surprise, Robin found himself almost jumping out of bed, the action causing agony as the arrow wound he had sustained made itself known.

"GAH! My guts!" Robin clutched his stomach, falling back onto his bed in a defeated manner. Chrom chuckled, walking up to the tortured Tactician's bed side.

"Should I even bother asking how you're feeling?" Chrom mused, a slight snark to his voice. Robin kept his eyes closed, his forearm draped over them for extra protection. It was only now he realised how much his throat was hurting. The smoke had taken its toll.

"Do you really need too? I feel like I was perforated by an arrow." Robin groaned to himself, silently cursing the fact he had let down his guard.

"Ha, you got off lucky. I'd trade a little arrow wound over broken bones." Chrom chuckled.

"What?" Robin finally opened his eyes to look at the Prince. He was wearing a simple plain blue vest with gray pants. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling, and the tactician was positive he could see even more bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs.

"Wow, did a tree fall on you?" Robin asked in shock, wondering what could've done this to the battle hardened Prince.

"That's one way to look at it." Chrom scrunched his nose up, pondering how to answer.

"There was a giant Risen. That's what the screaming noise was; I'm assuming you heard it."

"Yes, I did..." Robin frowned. _A giant Risen? What?_

"What happened in the end? Also, am I to assume this tent means we're still at the village?" Robin asked, many questions currently flooding his mind. He was concerned for Lucina, but the tactician was sure if something had happened to his beloved daughter, Chrom would likely be in a far worse state.

"There were some difficulties, but we managed to carry the day." Robin winced at his phrasing, his thoughts shooting back to his nightmare.

"I'll catch you up on what happened, it won't take long..."

* * *

"I see." Robin pursed his lips. So that was the situation. Chrom had sent Frederick ahead to Ylisstol to inform the nobles that the festival celebrating their victory in Valm would have to be postponed. The Shepherds would remain at the destroyed village and set up camp to attend to their wounded, and the wounded among the villagers. They would then return to the capital with the villagers in tow, and provide them a place to stay.

Sully had been killed. It was another bitter loss for the Shepherds, and yet another reason to put an end to the Risen menace once and for all. Many had been seriously injured, but were pulling through. Panne however, had been struck very hard by the Colossal Risen, and was stabbed by one of its smaller kin before Lon'qu and Libra saved her. Lissa and Maribelle had been tending to her all night, and were unsure yet as to if she would make it.

Perhaps most curious though, was the fact that a mysterious cloaked girl appeared on the field and aided Lucina in striking down the Colossal Risen. No one seems to have any idea who she was; they only saw her clinging to Lucina for dear life.

"So you're saying Lucina has locked herself away in her tent with this mysterious girl?" Robin asked just to make sure he'd heard it right.

"Yeah, that's the sum of it. She won't talk to anyone but you either, she made that quite clear." Chrom spoke quietly, a frown on his face. Robin felt a tension in the air, no doubt regarding the subject of Lucina.

"So... How are you two lately, anyway? You and Lucina that is." Chrom began to fidget with the bandages on his broken arm despite trying to adopt a fatherly expression. Robin felt himself go red. It was not a topic the two men discussed often, if at all. Chrom had given them his blessing, which he was incredibly thankful for, but he could tell his friend was still uncomfortable thinking about it.

"It's going well, thank you. Lucina... She really is an incredible woman. I'm an incredibly fortunate man to have her in my life." Robin smiled, thinking about the cerulean haired beauty.

"That's err... good to 'd better go see her when you're able. I'll ask Cordelia to bring you some breakfast, get changed when you can." Chrom nodded at Robin, and turned to leave the tent, the tactician taking note that he did so with a pretty bad limp on his left leg. Robin _was_ feeling hungry, but he was far more eager to see who this mystery girl was.

"No need, I'll just-" Chrom waved his one good hand, shaking his head as he did so.

"None of that, I know you're concerned but we just had a very long night. Get some food and water down you. My daughter is patient, and she more than anyone wouldn't want you pushing yourself, would she?" The Prince finished, smiling slightly.

"Fine... But make it something simple."

"Noted." And with that, Chrom hobbled out of the tent. Robin kicked the blanket off of him and observed his shirtless body. He had a few cuts and scratches from the battle, and no end of bruises, but the only bandaged wound was the arrow strike. His fingers absently traced over the scar on his chest from the battle with Walhart as he exhaled deeply through his nose, the wounded tactician found his thoughts drifting to all manner of things. Grief for Sully, worry for Panne, the nature of such a large scale Risen attack and who that mysterious girl could be.

_Just take a break for once... You can figure it out later. The only thing you can help with right now is going to see Lucina._ Sighing slightly, the tactician pulled himself to his feet, wincing in pain as he did so, and reached for the clothes left for him by Chrom.

* * *

Lucina paced nervously in her tent. She was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, given to her by a young villager when the Princesses' usual attire had become too filthy from the night before. Amidst her pacing, the woman kept glancing at the bed, where her apparent daughter sat with a large smile on her face, playfully swinging her legs back and forth and looking lovingly at her mother.

"When will Father be getting here, Mother?" Morgan asked, fidgeting with her hands nervously. Lucina once again pondered the ramifications of her and Robin being her parents. It made what road this relationship was going down become something of a foregone conclusion. She couldn't exactly say she was unhappy about it. Having some sort of certainty about her future having some joy was a welcome blessing.

"Soon, I believe. Rob-, your Father isn't one to keep a lady waiting." Lucina smiled in a motherly fashion to the young girl, who returned with a beaming smile of her own. She was such a sweet child, and incredibly pretty. She certainly inherited her parent's looks. The Brand in the eye certainly marked her as Ylissiean royalty, even if the mark in the other eye raised many questions...

No, she would wait for Robin to get here before she began concocting her own theories. Lucina once again played the events of last night through her mind, specifically the moment Morgan had claimed to be her daughter.

* * *

_The Shepherds were lowering their weapons, catching their breath or otherwise laying on the floor from exhaustion. The orange sun was rising swiftly in the horizon and the flames that had desolated the village were beginning to dwindle. Lucina and Morgan were on their feet, though the child was still holding on to her mother. _

"_M-Morgan... May I ask you something?" Lucina spoke nervously, hands placed gently on Morgan's shoulders. Morgan looked up at her, her duel coloured eyes still wet with tears._

"_What is it, Mother?" _

"_Well, it's about your Father... H-he... His name is Robin, yes?" Lucina held her breath, the question had been asked. She was frightened by what the answer would be._

"_Y-yes! Of course! Mother, how could you forget?" Morgan asked, pulling from Lucina's grasp and staring at her in shock. After a few seconds, the girl's eyes widened._

"_W-wait... You look... Younger than I remember." Morgan scratched her head and winced._

"_I... Don't actually remember much... Just your face... Guess I shouldn't yell at you for forgetting stuff." Morgan dramatically gripped her head in her hands, seemingly trying to force the memories back. Lucina couldn't help but smile slightly at this girl before her. Her looks may be that of her parents, but personality wise she seemed to take after her auntie. _

"_We'll work it out, Dear. But for now, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Lucina continued to smile at Morgan, who looked at her attentively._

"_Anything, Mother, what is it?"_

"_Until we speak to your Father, don't tell anyone we are your parents. There are a few... Well, one person in camp who might not take the news too well that you are my daughter." Morgan tilted her head at the last remark._

"_U-um, okay, Mother. I will." As she said this, she pulled her hood up, the shadow it created masking her eyes. _

"_That's a good girl. Smart too, just like your Father." Under the hood, Lucina could see the biggest smile appear on Morgan's lips._

* * *

The door flap of the tent began to open slowly, causing Lucina to snap out of her reverie.

"Robin, is that you?" She called out tentatively; a wave of relief washing over her as the ash haired tactician appeared from behind the flap.

"Hello, Lucina. I heard you needed to see me." He smiled at her, his eyes quickly fixing on Morgan who was staring at him with her mouth agape and her eyes wide, already glistening with tears.

"And who is this then?" He smiled at Morgan, taking a few steps toward her.

"Well... You might want to take a se-" Before the Princess could finish, Morgan had rocketed off the bed and barrelled into her father, grasping him tightly.

"Father! It's so good to see you! I was so scared, Father!" Robin's look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of agony as Lucina realised she must've just smacked straight in to his arrow wound. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as Robin seemed to fight the urge to scream out in pain.

"Father...? What?" Robin looked at Morgan, who had her head buried in his chest. She could see the wheels in his mind start whirring instantly.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" Robin asked, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushing her back slightly to get a look at her, Morgan however kept her head to the ground.

"Well, that seems to be the logical conclusion... Atleast that's what mother said, it would explain why you both look younger." Lucina's eyes widened. Robin's reaction to the mention of a "mother" was very easy to see.

"M-mother? Your mother... Right, and she's-" He stopped mid-sentence as Morgan finally turned her head up to look at him. He no doubt noticed the Brand in her eye. As the pieces fell into place, Robin slowly turned to look at Lucina. The Princess could feel herself blushing as he was no doubt thinking exactly what she had when she'd learned they had a child together.

"I see... But, this... Morgan, what do you remember of your time?" Robin asked, clearly baffled.

"N-nothing, really. Just all the time we spent together, and very few memories of Mother, and even they are only of her face." She spoke nervously, almost as if she were letting Robin down for not remembering.

"You don't remember the world being in a pretty bad state then?" He continued, choosing his words gently. Lucina had been thinking of this herself. For Morgan to be her child, she would have had to have been conceived in this time, yet... Is it possible the future had already been altered?

"No, nothing like that! I'm sorry I couldn't help more... All I remember is waking up on a hill in the night surrounded by those... Undead things. I ran away, toward the village, and then it went up in flames. I'm really sorry Father, I don't know what else to... I just remember being really frightened at first... When I woke up I felt like I'd been somewhere horrible, somewhere where I'd been alone... And... And..." Morgan began to well up again, fighting hard to not break out in sobs. Robin instantly grabbed her into his arms, letting her bury her head once more in his chest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here." Robin looked over his daughter's... _Their daughter's_, head and motioned to Lucina. She felt her heart swell with joy as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her family.

"It's all okay now, Morgan. We won't leave you." The parents held their crying daughter, who gripped them both back so tightly Lucina mused that Morgan was afraid they'd vanish if she'd let go. She raised her eyes to look at Robin, who was staring back at her. _So... We're to have a wonderful daughter together... It seems my fate is looking better already._

* * *

Atleast an hour had passed. Robin didn't know what the day had in store for him when he awoke. As a crack tactician, he had taught himself to prepare for any possibility. He hadn't prepared for this. Once Morgan had calmed down, the family had sat together inside the tent and simply talked. Morgan recounting what little memories she had, of Robin teaching her in everything from tactics to magic. When she stated she had no memory of learning how to use a sword, it was pretty safe to assume Lucina had taught her. Once Morgan had no more to say, it was her turn to interrogate her parents.

"So when did the two of you meet then, huh?" The young girl asked, a childlike grin on her face. Robin glanced at Lucina, frowning slightly.

"I guess we technically first met in the forest near Ylisstol, right? Back when we first encountered the Risen." Lucina nodded, biting her lip.

"We crossed paths quite a few times after. Your father was there when my mask was cut in half and they found out I was a woman, and when I revealed my identity to my own Father two years later. It was a couple of days after that we first spoke..."

* * *

_The sun was setting in the horizon, the orange orb immolating the sea with a brilliant flair. Robin was walking down the docks, having finally finished the arduous task of inspecting the ships, counting just how many there were and also distributing the barrels of oil evenly for what was going to be their master stroke. He could finally eat something and rest briefly before he would be taken to another war council. _

_His thoughts of food and rest were quickly scattered as he noticed a solitary figure standing at the edge of a pier, overlooking the sea._

"_Is that Lucina?" He whispered under his breath, squinting his eyes to try and determine who this lone figure was. Catching sight of her cerulean hair blowing in the coastal wind confirmed to him it was indeed Chrom's daughter. He had yet to talk to her properly since her very sudden recruitment into the Shepherds, and after tomorrow he might not get another chance._

_Robin approached the Princess slowly, considering turning back since he had no idea what to say to her. Finally getting close enough to talk, Robin spoke out to her. _

"_Hello, Lucina." The woman in front of him started at the voice, whipping around suddenly as her hand went for Falchion. She calmed instantly upon seeing the identity of her surprise visitor. "Oh. Hello there, sir." She bowed formally, as one would expect from a noble lady._

"_Robin, please theres no need for formalities." Robin smiled at her, causing her to return the gesture. _

"_Okay then, Robin. Can I help you with something?" She asked, looking at him quizzically._

"_Nothing in particular, I was just wondering what you're doing out here alone." Robin raised his hand to brush a lock of ashen hair that had been blown into his eyes by the sea wind, the same gusts causing both the youths clothes to crack and whip fiercely. Lucina turned back to look out over the sea as she answered._

"_I was just thinking about the future again. I find it hard to think of anything else in moments like these. The sea is so beautiful in this time. Any docks we came across in the future were usually burnt to the ground, and the waters would be filled with broken ships, among other things." She sighed as she finished, running a hand through her flowing hair. Robin found himself frowning as he tried to picture such a horrible fate. Suddenly a question came to mind._

"_Were there others like you in the future? Who fought back against the Risen?" Lucina nodded slightly._

"_Of course. Armies from various dynasts survived in small groups around the continent, and other survivors joined forces whenever we could. But it was temporary at best, the Risen were too numerous and too powerful to hold off forever. I can't help but think of how the others have been doing since I left..." The Princess trailed off, the melancholy in her voice clear. __**Poor girl, has she known nothing but pain**__? _

"_Did you travel back here on your own then?" It was something Robin hadn't considered until just now, but as the thought struck him he had to ask._

"_No, there were others with me, including my sister and cousin. We got separated on the way over... I'm not sure where any of them are, I haven't seen any sign of them since I crossed." __**Another child from Chrom? And a cousin? He or she must be Lissa's child then. **__Despite her attempt to mask it, the tactician could sense the fear in her voice._

"_If they were strong enough to survive in that hellish future, I'm sure they'll be fine in this world. They're out there somewhere safe and sound. I know it." Lucina turned to look at Robin once more, the tactician putting on his most encouraging smile as he did so. The Princess merely stared oddly at him for a few seconds, looking sceptical, before a smile of her own broke through._

"_You're right, if they survived in the future, I'm sure they'll be just fine in this time." She continued to smile at him, something Robin had to admit was a very pleasant sight, if melancholic. __**Gods, this girl even looks sad when she smiles, what manner of Hell did she go through?**_

"_Well... I'd best be going, I need something to eat before the next war council. Do you want to join me?" The Princess shook her head. _

"_No thank you. I'll be there for the meeting, but I'd like to admire this view a little longer. Farewell, Robin." She spoke softly, turning to look back over the ocean. As Robin turned to leave, she heard her call out._

"_Oh, and Robin... Thank you." Robin looked back to see her once more smiling at him._

"_It was my pleasure, Lucina."_

* * *

The pair smiled to themselves as they finished the tale.

"Wow, thats really sweet, but sort of sadder than I expected." Robin smirked at Lucina, who turned her head away in a mock pouting manner.

"I was expecting more romance though... Love at first sight and that!" Morgan continued, grinning as she spoke. Lucina looked at her, and smiled softly.

"You must understand, Dear, for me it was a lovely experience. It meant more than your Father realised back then. In my time, people looked to me for support. I had to be strong for everyone else. I couldn't allow myself to show weakness. That was the first time in as long as I could remember I let someone other than my Father see a weaker side of me. It certainly sparked my interest in your dear Father anyway, and it certainly wasn't the last time he was there for me when I needed support." The Princess looked at Robin, reaching out to take his hand as she finished speaking, Robin returning the gesture. Morgan swooned as they did so, placing the back of her hand on her forehead as she pretended to faint. The two parents laughed at their daughters antics, releasing each other's hands as they did so.

"There is one thing though, Mother." Morgan turned to look at them again, her lips perked in a questioning manner.

"And what is that, Dear?"

"Did you ever find the others who came back with you?" Morgan asked curiously, leaning forward. Lucina winced at the question, giving Morgan her answer.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'm sure they're still out there somewhere though Mother. We'll find them one day, won't we?" Lucina smiled shakily at her child.

"Yes, we will. I'm sure of it." All three heads turned to the entrance of the tent, footsteps could be heard just outside.

"Lucina? Robin? Is everything okay?" Robin looked at Lucina, eyes widening in horror. His voice dropped to a whisper.

"It's Chrom... What do we do?" Lucina had a similar expression on her face.

"We... We need to tell him. It's not something we can exactly keep a secret for long, one needs only to look at her eye, her hair, or even her face! She resembles you in many ways. I'm sure he'll understand, and if not, he only has one good arm." Lucina chuckled nervously, but Robin still seemed panicked.

"I've seen him wield Falchion one handed plenty of times." Robin glanced back and forth between the flap and his partner. Morgan sat there in silence, looking bewildered. Taking a deep breath, Lucina called out.

"Come in, Father." Almost instantly, Chrom entered the tent, looking at the three occupants.

"So, ready to explain who this young Lady is?" Morgan glanced away, seemingly too embarrassed to meet her Grandfather's eye.

"Yes, Father. You might want to take a seat..." Chrom frowned slightly, and moved to sit down next to Robin, not noticing the Tactician's eyes widening in fear as he did so.

"Well... How to begin... You... Know how I'm your daughter from the future, right?" Chrom nodded, frowning slightly, stopping to look at Morgan. His eyes scanned her meticulously for several seconds, before widening in realisation.

"Lucina, is this... Your sister? The hair..." Chrom leaned forward to get a better look at Morgan, who was still staring at the floor.

"N-no... She is related, but... S-she's not my _sister." _Chrom frowned, scratching his head. He continued to look back and forth between the two girls, stopping very suddenly. _Uh oh_, Robin thought to himself. Chrom once more looked intently at Morgan, but this time, instead of turning back to look at his daughter, he instead turned to stare at Robin. His eyes shot open in realisation.

_Well, I'll miss living _Robin sighed to himself, and began to edge away from the Prince.

* * *

Four lone figures and a Pegasus marched through the forest, exhaustion clear on all their faces. A young girl with red hair tied into two waist length pony tails let out a frustrated whine.

"We've been walking for HOURS! Can't we just set up camp already?!" She cried out, stopping very suddenly. The youth at the front of the pack stared back, flicking his dark silvery hair back.

"Severa, my sweet! Should you ask it of me, I would carry you in my muscular arms for the rest of this trip!" The young man declared, swishing his hand in a dramatic fashion whilst holding the other over his heart. The girl named Severa laughed bitterly.

"Pfah, you wish, Inigo, I'd rather get left behind!" Inigo's face dropped as the slightly older man next to him stopped and turned to face his red headed companion.

"Calm yourself, Severa, though our journey has been long, nay, GREAT in distance, the great sun above us will continue to bless us with her glorious light for yet another hour! There is much of this land we can traverse in that time, an-" Severa cut him off with a loud yell.

"Shut up, Owain! No one wants to hear it! Come on Cynthia, you think we should rest right? A lady should never have to do this much walking!" The girl in question, Cynthia, tapped her chin thoughtfully, her other hand tightly gripping the reigns of her Pegasus as she led it along.

"Hmm. I don't really mind! You heard what the people said in that last village, we're really close now!" Cynthia chirped, a wide grin on her face. Severa groaned in response.

"FINE! Only a little bit more! Then we're camping out for the night!" The exhausted girl began to march once more. The two young men at the front glanced at eachother, Inigo speaking first.

"Can you believe it, we're less than a week from the capital. After all that time searching, we'll finally be able to reunite with everyone." Owain grinned at this, folding his arms infront of his chest.

"Quite! I hope our parents are prepared for a shock!" The two young men laughed between themselves, earning another angry scowl from Severa, and a beaming grin from Ylisse's second Princess.


	8. Love

_Author's note: 'Tis a miracle, I am alive. The party was left me out of commission for awhile, my laptop was also a casualty of the madness, which is partly responsile for why this chapter is so late. That and the fact I've recently bought The Last of Us and what is usually my writing time is now well, The Last of Us time. I've also moved to fully to England (was living in Wales), So really had my hands full! Anywho, this chapter is the shortest in awhile. It was going to be the first part of a pretty big chapter, but let's consider it split in two now. The festival will be the next chapter, then we'll be back on track for the final push of the story. That'll signal the end of perhaps the lighter hearted moments of this story, so hopefully it'll get you along for how very dark a turn it'll be taking. (No spoilers) I've been discussing with a friend, Xanedis, the author of the riveting **Everlasting Bonds: Wings of Despair, **and have yet to decide if I will be continuing this story far beyond the ending of the game. There is alot of potential there, but on the other hand I've been seriously considering doing a separate story dealing with the future children's timeline, and their survival in the apocalyptic future. There is ALOT of potential with that story for some seriously dark and grim story telling, which appeals to me. Any input would be welcome in the reviews! Anyway, sorry again this took so long and I hope you enjoy it, a short chapter to see you by till the next big update. _

* * *

Lucina let out a sigh of relief as the gates of Ylisstol came into view. It was far from the first time she'd seen it, but she had yet to be able to fully explore the city, having joined the Shepherds only a short time before they set sail for Valm. She turned to her right to smile at Robin, who had been walking beside her for the last few hours. The ash haired tactician returned her smile.

"Good to be home, isn't it?" Robin asked her, glancing toward the ornate gates.

"Indeed, we were in Valm for a very long time. It'll be good for the people to see their leader back, they'll need as much reassurance as we can give them in these times. It won't be long until word of that village's destruction reaches the common-folk here, and when it does Father will have to make sure panic doesn't spread." Lucina trailed off, looking thoughtful. She glanced back to the crowd of Shepherds on the dirt road behind them, the armed soldiers mixing in with the survivors from the village who had been offered homes in the city. She smiled as she saw Morgan walking alongside two young children, a boy and a girl. They wouldn't stop telling the rest of the villagers and Shepherds about how Morgan had saved them whilst killing over twenty Risen in their home. When Lucina had asked her daughter about this, she simply blushed and said "it was more like nine or ten." She had only known her daughter for a short time, but already she had grown to love the young lady. She had much of Cynthia in her, with her bubbly personality and unshakeable energy. On top of that, she was incredibly strong, that much was clear from the stories the kids had been telling, and if she wasn't mistaken, back in the village she could actually wield Falchion... She was snapped out of her brief moment of reflection as Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at her. The Princess smiled, waving the tactician off.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Morgan." Lucina murmured, causing Robin to glance away. He still hadn't fully come to terms with the fact the two of them seemed destined to have a daughter together. _Well, he's not the only one; _the cerulean haired woman chuckled to herself.

"How's the cheek feeling, anyway?" She asked, unable to keep a slightly sly grin from her lips. Robin's hand immediately rose to the fading bruise, rubbing it softly.

"It doesn't hurt as much now. So much for your "one good arm" theory by the way." Robin snorted. About ten seconds after Chrom had discovered who exactly Morgan was, and everything that implied happening between Robin and herself, he kind of lost it.

"He seems more calm now, atleast. He couldn't resist Morgan's charm for long." Lucina giggled, watching happily as Morgan seemed to be acting out some wild fantasy of sorts, swinging her arms every which way, much to the two children's amusement. Robin chuckled at the sight, changing the subject.

"So, the festival is tomorrow. Has Tharja... Er, "helpfully" recommend any more dresses?" Robin inquired, trying and failing to hide the dread in his voice. Lucina perked an eyebrow.

"No, but I think I know what I'll wear. I was thinking of taking Morgan with me to look at dresses." She smiled at Robin, his eyes widening in horror.

"That's... Er, nice. H-hey! Why don't you bring Sumia?! I'm sure she'd love to go with you." Robin spoke quickly.

"That's a great idea! I'll go ask Mother right away. I'll see you soon, Robin, meet me at the castle later." Lucina bowed to her partner, who just smiled in return, before taking off to look for her Mother. Working her way down the column, she saw a surprisingly pleasant site.

"Panne..." She whispered to herself, smiling at the Taguel who was finally up and walking. Lissa had come to them with the good news the day before, their healing had worked and the proud woman was going to live to fight another day. Sully was the only casualty on the Shepherd's side, a tragic loss. The mode was still sombre from this, her father having been hit especially hard. The princess had planned to try and console him, but it seemed his wife was more than enough comfort.

With a small smile, Lucina kept going, eyes scanning the crowd for Sumia.

* * *

Robin sighed deeply as he collapsed onto his bed clad only in black shorts. It had been a long day of travelling, and he was glad to finally get some rest. Lucina and Morgan had gone into the markets after the first few hours of getting settling in, but Robin himself just wanted some peace and quiet. Before he knew it, night had fallen, and he was getting ready to sleep. The room was fairly large, gifted to him by Chrom as he had no other place to stay. He couldn't exactly say he'd ever been against the idea, and after a few months of rough sleeping, the bed felt like heaven. The tactician glanced out of his bedroom window, observing the night sky.

"A half moon..." He found himself thinking back to the night on the boat, where he and Lucina had finally become a couple. The moon had been full then. The way it had caused the sea to shine a beautiful silver would be one memory he was certain he'd never forget, no matter what happened. Well, that and being able to kiss Lucina for the first time. Robin raised his right hand and stared at the back of it, observing the peculiar mark. As of late, the tactician had found himself thinking less and less of what his life before had been like, what his lost memories could have been. He was too happy with the Shepherds, his new purpose in life... And Lucina. He didn't know if he'd ever loved in the past, but what he felt for Lucina was a feeling he didn't know could exist. Now they had a daughter too. A lovely young girl any sane man would be proud to call his child. Did he even want to know who he had been any more? A gentle rap against the door snapped him out of his reverie; he sat up on the bed, edging forward.

"Who is it?" He called out, looking around for his robe.

"It's me, can I come in?" _Lucina. _

"Yeah, come on in." Robin called out, abandoning the search for the robe and going to lie back on the bed. The door slowly creaked open, the cerulean haired princess entering almost timidly. She was wearing a simple white gown, her hair hanging loosely with her trademark golden hair band taken out. She glanced aside slightly as she saw Robin wearing only shorts.

"Oh, um, do you want me to let you dress?" She whispered, trying not to look at him. Robin felt himself going slightly red.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think it would be a..." Lucina looked up at him, and smiled softly, gently shutting the door behind her and walking toward the bed.

"No, don't worry about it. Move up." Robin wriggled to the left side of the bed as Lucina climbed on. Using her forearms as pillows, she lay on her front, eying the tactician.

"So, is everything okay?" Robin inquired, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. The woman smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking we haven't had time to ourselves for awhile now, and with the festival coming up, we might not get another chance for a few days. It's okay that I came right?" The princess asked, actually looking quite concerned. Robin found himself laughing slightly at her needless worrying.

"Of course it is, I'm glad you came." The tactician reached a hand out to cup her cheek, causing her to smile shyly in response. Shifting slightly, Lucina pulled herself up to kiss him. After what had to have been a minute, but still far too short in Robin's mind, the princess pulled away, holding onto to his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do realise there would be a public execution if your Father caught us now." Robin muttered, causing Lucina to giggle. Her eyes began to run over Robin's bare torso, taking in the scars. Slowly, she placed her hand on his stomach, Robin flinching slightly at her touch.

"You really need to be more careful, that arrow could've hit you somewhere far worse." Robin rolled his eyes at her comment, closing them shortly afterwards and letting his head rest back against the pillow. Lucina traced her fingers up his torso, to his chest where the still very visible, very ugly scar he had gained from Walhart resided. Her eyes dropped, her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper.

"I still can't believe you did that for me..." She spoke softly, eyes still lowered. Robin opened an eye to stare at her.

" Of course I'd do something like that, I'd do it again too if need be." He smiled, his response causing Lucina to rise slightly in anger.

"No you won't. I won't give you the chance, I don't intend to let myself get caught off guard again." She grumbled. Robin locked an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she nestled her head on his head, one arm placed over him.

_This moment... The feeling... It almost seemed like if he tried to put this moment into words, it would lose all meaning. _

Robin found himself stroking Lucina's hair, staring outside at the moon as he did so. His love for this woman was currently beating back the rising terror of the notion of what the fallout would be if anyone caught them at this moment. Lucina shifted slightly, beginning to speak without looking up.

"Can you believe it? A child. Us." She whispered, head shaking slightly, the motion causing her hair to rub against Robin's chest.

"Yes, together for many years... Marriage..." Robin spoke softly. He couldn't deny he wanted this with her. Morgan's very existence is testament to the fact Lucina wants it too, or will want it. But, right now, at this moment, was she ready?

"Indeed, Marriage." Lucina repeated, moving her head up to look Robin in the eyes.

"I... W-would you..." She began. Robin felt himself smiling as he realised she was beginning to blush.

"Would you want that... One day?" There it was again, in her eyes. The same look she had earlier when she'd asked if it was okay for her to come see him. Somehow, she was still afraid of his rejection. She's so accustomed to loss she expects it in any form. _What a silly notion._

"Of course Lucina, I'd love nothing more. You're... An incredible woman, and the fact that I've been given some guarantee of spending more years with you has made me happier than I could even begin to tell you." This caused the young Princess to turn red once more, but she didn't break eye contact. Robin continued speaking, barely thinking about the words before he said them.

"I know your life's been hard... And I want to help you. I want to be there beside you, not that you need protecting, but even the greatest of warriors can help each other out. So what I'm saying is-" Lucina pushed forward, cutting him off with a kiss. The tactician's eyes widened slightly, the sudden act certainly taking him by surprise. What came next surprised him even more.

"I love you Robin. I... You mean more to me than anything in this world, and you're one of my greatest reasons to save it. I don't know what will happen when we alter this world's grim destiny, but I do know, whatever comes, I'll be by your side for it, if you'd let me..." She finally broke eye contact as she finished speaking; lowering her head to the point her forehead was resting on his chest. It only really occurred to him this was the first time she'd told him she loved him. Granted, it was clear that was the path they were heading down... But it didn't make it any less sweet to hear.

"I love you too, Lucina..." Robin had intended to say alot more, but honestly, that one sentence said more than any long winded speech he could come up with could. He loved her utterly and completely. The cerulean haired princess looked up, eyes glistening slightly. Without speaking, she moved forward, beginning to kiss him deeply. There was something different to the other kisses they'd had this time though... It was deeper, more forceful. He knew full well where it was headed, and as a man, every part of him wanted it. But he couldn't. He loved her deeply, and wouldn't dishonour her or Chrom by doing this out of wed-lock. As he found his hand slowly sliding down her back, he broke the kiss off. Lucina seemed to be in a daze, her breath heavy as she looked down at Robin. She immediately began to blush.

"I-I'm sorry Robin..." He waved her off.

"No... It's just... We're not..." This was one of the most awkward conversations of his life.

"No.. No! I understand... You're right..." She climbed off the bed, straightening her gown.

"I.. I'll be getting back to my room. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I need to get rested. Need to get up early, and er, get the dresses ready." He couldn't help be amused by the fact now, of all times, she was putting on her "noble lady" voice.

"T-thats... Good. The dresses! Did you pick them out?" Gods, this was incredibly awkward.

"N-no, Mother wouldn't let me... She got them for us." _Thank the Gods. _

"W-well... I look forward to seeing them. G-goodnight, Lucina, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He realised he was speaking very fast... _I'm terrible at these things._

"Y-yes, me too. G-goodnight! Sleep well!" She turned for the door, opening it and stepping out to leave. She stopped suddenly, before poking her head back in, the shy smile on her face once more.

"And Robin? I... I love you." With that, she left and closed the door. Robin let himself sink into his bed, trying to process what had happened over the last few minutes. He had confirmed what he had known deep down all along. They loved eachother, and were both willing to spend their lives together. Despite the awkward ending, which he was sure would be behind them tomorrow, he didn't think this night could be any better. A small smile on his face, Robin tucked himself under the sheets and gazed once more out the window, eyes focusing on a vase atop a drawer just below it. _Hm, daisies. Too simple for my taste... But they do seem quite lovely. _Slowly closing his eyes, the tactician ran through various plans for the festival. Lucina was incredibly excited about it as it was, but he had a few plans at the ready to really make the day unforgettable. After all, what kind of crack tactician doesn't always have an ace up his sleeve?


	9. Festival

**_FIRE EMBLEM IS THE PROPERTY OF_ NINTENDO.**

_Hey folks! Once again I let my schedule slip, but atleast the chapter is here. I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews I got last chapter, I think that was the best batch I've had yet, and I can only hope you enjoy this chapter even more. After reading through my earlier chapters again, specifically 1-3, I've felt that their quality is VERY poor, and not quite at the same... Style the story eventually falls into. So over the next few weeks, I'll be going back and giving them pretty major overhauls, so if that's something that interests you, be sure to keep an eye out for it! Now, this is exciting, the next chapter marks the final stretch of the story! The plot will be picking up again, so for those of you who enjoyed the more darker, action heavy segments of the story you'll be happy. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all again pretty soon!_

* * *

_Knock knock knock. _

Each rap on the door sounded like a smith's hammer striking metal. Lucina covered her ears with her pillow, squinting her eyes against the sun shining in from overly large windows.

_Knock knock knock._

Groaning, the Princess sat herself up in bed and straightened her gown. Sleeping in such soft fabric was something she hadn't done in many years, having been forced to keep her armour on at night in the future, usually with Falchion grasped tightly between her fingers. Taking a moment to rub her eyes, she called out.

"Come in." Yawned the tired Princess , who began combing her fingers through her dishevelled hair. The door burst open, Morgan rushing in instantly.

"Mother!" The young girl cried, jumping onto the queen sized bed and landing on her hands and knees, staring at her parent with a huge grin. Lucina smiled at her energetic daughter.

"Good morning, Morgan. Excited for the festival, are you?" Lucina asked, making room for the girl to sit beside her. Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! It'll be so great to go to it with you and Father! Maybe spending time together as a family will help with my memory!" Morgan proclaimed as she moved to sit next to her mother, who began to ruffle her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Hm, maybe, but don't worry if it doesn't. Just enjoy the day, okay? No banging your head against things to stone walls to try and regain any memories, either." Lucina chided her daughter, whose large grin instantly transformed into a pout.

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again." Morgan let out an exaggerated sigh, adopting an expression of mock hurt. It was quite effective, Lucina thought to herself. Morgan continued with the act.

"I... I guess I'm just a bad daughter. I'm so sorry, Mother! I... I can't even bring myself to go to the festival with you, so great is my shame! Woe! Woe is me." Morgan flung herself onto the opposite edge of the bed and landed on her back, covering her face with her hands. Once again, Lucina found herself grinning at her daughter's antics.

"Well then... I guess I'll just have to go put on those lovely new dresses all alone..." Before Lucina had a chance to react, Morgan was sitting up straight again, eyes once more alight.

"I take it back, I take it back!" Morgan shouted, a small grin on her face signalling she was happy her Mother played along. The energetic girl turned and hopped off the bed.

"Come on, Mother! Let's start getting ready! I can't wait for Father to be awed at how amazing we'll be looking!" Morgan chirped, practically bouncing on the spot with giddiness. Lucina laughed softly, climbing out of bed.

"Alright, calm down, Dear. I need to get washed up first and then we'll start getting ready." She smiled at her daughter. Morgan nodded, and left the room to give her mother privacy.

Lucina couldn't keep the grin off her face as she entered the private bathroom built into the rooms of all royalty of the castle. Lighting the fire under the tub that had already been filled with water the night before, Lucina went back to lie on the bed, looking out the window and absently noting what a beautiful day it was for the festival. Being around Morgan was like having her sister with her once more. It had been more than two years since she'd seen any of the people she'd crossed over with. Two long years. Lucina herself had only recently turned twenty, meaning her dear sister should be seventeen by now. Pulling herself off the bed after a few minutes, Lucina returned to the bathroom, removed her gown and entered the bath. Despite how soothing the water was, she couldn't bring herself to relax.

_Oh Cynthia, I hope you and the others are okay. I wonder what you would say if you could meet your future brother-in-law. Especially your future niece, too... _Slightly submerged, Lucina sighed into the water, causing bubbles to appear and burst around her lips. She'd have to shake this melancholy, today was meant to be a joyous occasion, one she'd been quite excited for at that. These worries were for another time.

* * *

For the teenage girl atop the Pegasus, there had never been a more amazing sight. Ylisstol, the crown jewel of Ylisse, by far the most peaceful and prosperous city in the land. Certainly the most beautiful. The city was her home, and she knew in her heart her family were waiting there for her.

"We... We've finally found it. _We've_ _finally found it!"_ Cynthia cried to herself, pulling the reins on her Pegasus. The urge to fly straight to the city and find her parents was overwhelming, but there were three others waiting for her to report back, and she couldn't abandon them. Turning her mount around mid-air she shot back at incredible speeds to find her three companions. She couldn't wait to look like the hero returning with the good news.

"I'll see you soon Mother and Father! You too Lucy... You better be there!"

* * *

Robin pulled the black cloak over himself, the final edition to his clothes for the day. He'd chosen fancier garments than his usual white undershirt and white baggy trousers, but he just didn't feel complete without a cloak of some kind. It hadn't taken him too long to get ready. The majority of his morning was spent hunting down certain... Individuals recommend to him by Lissa. He'd formed his plan alright, all he could do now was hope it went off without any problems.

The tactician whirled around as he heard rapid knocking against his door. There's only one person it could be.

"Come in, Morgan." Robin called out, waiting for the door to open. Instead, a voice called from the other side.

"I'm not alone! Mother is with me!" She replied. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Is that related too why you're not entering?" The ash haired man asked, walking toward the door.

"No, you have to prepare yourself first!" Morgan replied excitedly. Robin tilted his head.

"For what, exactly?" The tactician asked, hearing what he thought was a sigh come from the other end of the door.

"For our dresses, silly! If you don't prepare yourself first, you might be too blown away and end up hurt! That would be awful!" Morgan explained. Robin chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"Alright alright, I'm prepared. Come on in, Ladies." Robin called to the pair, stepping back as the door swung open. He'd dismissed his daughter's "advice" as just Morgan being Morgan, but he quickly realised he should've listened to her. Taking a moment to silently thank Sumia for her intervention, he stared slack jawed at the two girls, especially Lucina. Morgan, clad in a dark purple dress that was thankfully modest when displaying his daughter's form, had her hands placed on her hips proudly, eyes closed and a large grin on her face. Lucina was wearing a cerulean dress, something that didn't surprise him, but the intricate stitching on it, the golden embroidery... Robin suspected that his future mother-in-law had spent the same amount of gold on these dresses that they would have on a month's worth of supplies for the army.

"Wow... You look... Wow." Robin muttered. Morgan beamed in delight, turning to look at her Mother, who was staring at the floor awkwardly.

"See, Mother?! What did I say? He's speechless!" Morgan laughed to herself over the victory whilst Robin approached Lucina.

"Lucina, you look stunning..." Robin spoke softly, causing the Princess to look up and smile shyly.

"T-thank you... Robin, I-" Lucina was cut off by Morgan, who pretended to gag.

"I'll be outside when you two are quite done!" Morgan stormed out in a huff, marching down the hall way. The couple laughed to themselves, Robin offering his arm to his partner as they finished.

"Shall we?" He asked, still quite awed at how different... How... Fragile she looked in a dress.

"Yes, of course." Lucina replied, taking the Master Tactician's arm and leaving for the festival.

The Bazaar was utterly packed. Hundreds of stalls with merchants trying to peddle their wares, everything ranging from clothes, food, toys and anything else one could hope to buy. Robin smiled to himself as he watched Morgan sprint from stall to stall, wanting to buy at least four things from each. The rest of the Shepherds were in the thick of it as well, the more well known members being approached by children asking to hear stories of their exploits. _A well deserved rest_ Robin thought to himself. Glancing to his right, he examined Lucina. The look of wonderment in her eyes lead Robin to believe she would be as hyper as their daughter if she wasn't too proud for such things.

"So, everything you thought it would be?" Robin asked the Princess, who nodded in response.

"It's incredible..."Lucina replied, raising her voice to be heard over the din of the crowd. Robin's focus turned back to Morgan as she approached them hurriedly, wearing a yellow cone shaped party hat on her head.

"Morgan, where did you get that?" Robin asked her, raising a curious eyebrow. Grinning, his future daughter pointed to the culprit.

"Lissa..." The tactician muttered. The blonde haired Princess was handing out party hats to a group of children, Lon'qu standing next to her acting as her guard. Lately the sword master had taken to staying by her side off-duty too... And Lissa certainly didn't seem to hate the fact. Smirking to himself the ash haired man refocused his attention on Morgan.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dear?" Lucina said, smiling at her daughter. Morgan grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Best day ever." The girl replied, eyes darting around for her next destination. Robin put a hand on her shoulder before she could dart off.

"What do you say we get something to eat, hm? We saw Stahl earlier, he said there's an amazing food tent set up not far from here, they're doing Chon'sin style dishes. Sound good, kiddo?" Robin asked. Morgan pondered the idea briefly, before nodding.

"Sure sure! Let's go for it." The small family set off, eager to sample the foreign food.

* * *

Lucina pushed her bowl away, having finished her meal last out of the three. It seems Morgan shares her Father's appetite when it comes to eating. It had been an interesting dish, a stir fry with some unique ingredients not found in Ylisse. It certainly hadn't been cheap, but they weren't exactly strapped for funds.

"It's official," Morgan said, absently playing with her chopsticks as she spoke, "We're moving to Chon'sin, and I'm eating this every day."

Lucina grinned to herself, watching Robin's reaction.

"Every day? Wouldn't you get bored?" He asked, shifting through his coin pouch to pay the bill.

"Nope. Never. I would survive off this, and only this." The future child stated, looking hungrily at a waiter as she brought two more bowls to a pair on the other side of the tent. Lucina leaned forward on the table, finally speaking.

"Well, I guess we'll have to visit there one day. I'm sure Say'ri could set us up." The Princess said, smiling at Robin as she did so. Morgan looked confused at the mention of the name, but simply shrugged it off.

Glancing around, Lucina began to notice many of the customers beginning to pour out of the tent. Sharing a glance with Robin, who looked equally confused, the cerulean haired woman called to a passing man, asking him where they were going.

"Apparently there's a young man giving a performance in the next street over! Word is it's an amazing tale of heroics and TIME travel, can you believe it? He's got three others with him too!" Saying this, the man bolted off, eager to see this mysterious youth in action. Lucina simply sat there, eyes wide. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to attention.

"It couldn't be... Could it?" Robin whispered, seemingly as shocked as Lucina herself.

"I... I don't know... We need to go check. Now." Quickly rising from the table, the trio followed the crowd in search of this story teller. As they neared, they heard the man before they saw him.

"-and hark, I did proclaim, "THAT DAY IS NOT THIS DAY, BRINGER OF EVIL, VILE QUENCHER OF THE FLAMES OF JUSTICE!" Lucina almost felt her knees buckle. It was him. By the Gods... It was him. The sudden realisation of what story he was telling just hit her. _By the Gods... It's HIM. That idiot!_ Not taking the time to wait for Robin or Morgan, the Princess pushed her way through the crowd, determined to reach her cousin before this situation became very complicated.

"-with blade in hand, my vision obscured by blood and sweat, I prepared my ultimate attack..." The blonde haired man shouted to the crowd. As Lucina managed to make her way close enough to see him, she took note he was standing on a crate. She had to end this, she rushed forward.

"Radiant... DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" The youth was cut of mid-sentence as the Princess caught his eye.

"Lu.. Lucina-AAAAAAAAAH!" Owain cried out in terror as Lucina angrily booted the crate from under him, causing him to land hard on his back in a crumpled heap. Turning to the crowd, Lucina waved her hands dismissively.

"Sorry everyone... He's er... related. He's not meant to be out of the house. Carry on now." Lucina turned back to Owain as the crowd dispersed, Robin and Morgan joining her when room was made. The blonde haired youth pulled himself to his feet, still staring at Lucina in awe.

"Lucina... You're... You're here! You're alive..." Owain stated, still in shock. Lucina smiled warmly at her cousin.

"I should say the same for you, cousin. It's good to see you. Apparently you had others with you?" Lucina asked, trying to maintain poised, but her concern over who the other three could be was showing through. She glanced nervously back at Robin, who stepped forward to put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. They all ran off somewhere though. I came here with Inigo, Severa and-" Owain was cut off by a shrill cry coming from their right.

"Lu... Lu..." The owner of the voice sounded as if it wouldn't get through the next syllable without breaking down in tears. Lucina turned slowly, unable to let herself believe it could be her. The wave of relief that washed over her was overwhelming as she could finally confirm to herself who it was. The large eyes so similar to her own, the dark blue hair that seemed to almost be the trademark of Ylisse's royalty... And by her side, two others she knew very well, two others she hadn't seen in so long.

"Cynthia..." Lucina whispered, still in disbelief. Lucina absently noted the look of shock and realisation in the eyes of the two accompanying her sister. Cynthia burst into tears, charging forward.

"LUCINAAAA!" The younger Princess cried out, drawing glances from many of the city folk still hanging around. Cynthia crashed into Lucina's arm, tears welling up in the older Princesses' eyes. At that moment she forgot the world, feeling nothing but joy at seeing her beloved sister once more.

* * *

Robin and Morgan sat on a crate, the tactician twiddling his thumbs and his daughter swinging her legs as they waited. Lucina and Cynthia had gone off by themselves to catch up, and as a result had left him and Morgan to wait in an alley with the three future children. He had literally no idea what to say to these people. Other than Owain, he had no idea who their parents were. The girl named Severa he could pretty safely assume was the daughter of Cordelia. She had her mother's cheeks and red hair. What WAS different to Cordelia, however, was the girl's scowl. She hadn't stopped scowling for the last ten minutes, a stark contrast to the gentle smile of the genius Pegasus Knight. The other boy, Inigo, he really couldn't tell. It was at this moment he realised Severa was staring at him.

"Er... Can I help you with something?" Robin asked her, causing the girl's scowl to get even deeper, if such a thing was possible.

"Yeah, you said your name was Robin, right?" Severa hopped off her own crate, walking toward the tactician.

"Yes, I did." Robin confirmed, finding himself shifting awkwardly.

"So, what were you doing with Lucina? You seemed close." The red haired girl put her hands on her hips and leant forward, her eyes narrowed deviously. Should he be honest?

"Er... We're sort of... Together. A couple." Robin had to look away as Severa stared at him in shock.

"A couple?! A _COUPLE_, couple? _LUCINA?! _Lucina, _THE_ Lucina, has a boyfriend?" Severa looked as if someone had just told her Risen were actually just a friendly bunch of folk. She immediately turned her gaze to Morgan. Robin felt a sense of dread as his daughter balked under the intense gaze.

"And YOU are...?" _Oh Gods Morgan please don't tell her-_

"I'm their daughter! From the future, like you! Sort of." Morgan answered, still unable to meet Severa's gaze. If Severa had looked shocked before, she looked positively flabbergasted now.

"D..Daughter? Lucina, is going to have a daughter? As in she'll be pregnant? That girl was so up-tight I never thought she'd actually have s-" Robin placed his head in his hands from embarrassment as Owain cut Severa off with a loud clap.

"Please, Severa. Don't say anything else. _Please." _The fair haired swordsman begged. Robin thanked the Gods for their timely intervention, still unwilling to remove his head from his hands as Severa simply grunted and sat back down. Mercifully, the two Princesses returned after only a few more minutes. Both looked as if they'd been crying a great deal, Robin couldn't blame them, honestly. Lucina cleared her throat, her voice still shaky.

"R-right. We've decided we'll wait until tomorrow to let the Shepherds know about your arrival. They've only recently returned from a long campaign, they deserve a peaceful night without interruptions. I know it'll be difficult, but it's just one more night. Do it for them. Is that clear?" Lucina smiled as Owain and Inigo exchanged glances before nodding in agreement. Even Severa agreed without argument, something that surprised Robin even though he'd only known her for less than an hour.

"The festival is still going, so you're all free to enjoy the rest of it, should you wish." Lucina finished. The three youths once again nodded their agreement. Glancing at the sky, Robin took note of the sun going down... _Wait... Sundown already? DAMN, I need to get Lucina to the square. _Getting to his feet, Robin spread his arms, earning him a curious glance from the gathered youths.

"A great idea, Lucina! Let's get to the square, shall we?" In a rush, the tactician begun to shepherd the future children out of the alley and back towards the square.

* * *

Cynthia and Morgan had rushed off somewhere together the moment Cynthia had learnt of their relation. Inigo had dragged Owain to go girl hunting, when Severa simply stormed off in a huff, leaving Robin and Lucina alone. The Princess was still smiling as the pair came closer to the square.

"I really hope Cynthia and Morgan get on. She seemed really enthusiastic about having a niece..." Lucina told Robin, who nodded silently in response. Lucina continued.

"She's also VERY eager to meet you, too..." Lucina grinned, causing Robin's eyes to widen slightly. He'd already found it awkward around the other children, how was he going to manage with someone who could one day very much be his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, that'll be er... Great. First things first though." Robin said, ushering Lucina around the corner into the city square. Lucina's mouth fell open in surprise as she saw it had very suddenly become empty, the stalls from the bazaar had been broken down and removed, and in their place a large wooden stage had quickly been erected in the few hours they were gone, with many instruments being prepared upon it. Lucina looked at the stage in shock, glancing at Robin.

"Is... Are they going to play music? I didn't know this was planned." She said, glancing back and forth. Robin absently noted the Shepherds gathering to look at the stage. For the first time today he spotted Chrom, who had Sumia on his arm, both dressed in incredibly regal outfits. Robin couldn't keep the grin off his face as he looked at Lucina.

"Hm... Yes... A band gathering to play music... I seem to happen to know a certain someone who had a dream that she could attend a proper dance one day." Robin's grin only got bigger as realisation dawned upon Lucina's face.

"You... You planned this?" Lucina slowly walked towards Robin, taking his hands.

"Well, I didn't want to brag but... I did." He pulled the Princess toward him, kissing her forehead.

"Surprise." The tactician whispered, keeping his tone light. It was Lissa who had done most of the work. When the tactician had told her of his plans, she practically took shot off at frightening speeds to organise it. Lucina continued to glance back and forth between Robin and the stage.

"You're... You're really something, you know that?" The cerulean haired Princess muttered in disbelief, pressing her face against his chest.

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. I'm the lucky one. A man like me? Thousands, millions of us even. A woman born from royalty, who travelled through time just to save her world and family. _You're _the one who is "really something", Lucina." Robin smiled lovingly at her as she moved her head up to kiss him.

"Psh... You have such a way with words, too. I should get Owain to teach me a few things so I can repay the favour." Lucina grinned at him, eyes teasing. Robin had only briefly seen Owain's... Descriptive abilities. The mental image of Lucina standing atop a crate loudly proclaiming her love in front of all the Shepherds came to mind.

"Please, never do that." The young couple shared a laugh, and walked to join the other gathering couples as the music began to play.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly in the sky by the time the dance was coming to an end. When Lucina had first danced with Robin upon the deck of the ship, she'd never actually thought they'd be able to dance together as she'd always dreamed of, dressed well, with beautiful music and in the company of her loved ones. The fact the tactician went out of his way to make this happen moved her beyond words. As the final dance slowed to a finish, Lucina looked up once more at the man she loved.

"I... I thought of something to say." The Princess whispered. Robin looked down at her, tilting his head.

"Pardon?"

"As in... You're always the one saying these lovely things and... I thought of something." Lucina spoke shyly, moving her hand on to Robin's cheek. He smiled at her, a soft, affectionate chuckle escaping his lips. Lucina found herself laughing softly as well.

"Something always felt... Missing, in my life. Even since I reunited with my family in this time, with Father and Mother, it still felt... Incomplete. I think today I've realised... It's because you weren't there. And now, nothing in my life feels complete until I share it with you, my love." Lucina trailed off... Brow furrowing as she thought of more to say. Robin simply kissed her, resting his forehead on hers as he pulled away.

"Don't say anything else... That was perfect." The tactician whispered reverently. Lucina gripped him tightly. She knew this peace couldn't last. Soon they'd have to walk once more into flames of war and put an end to the Risen for good. Doing so would mean more loss, more death. She could easily lose this man as quickly as she had found him. It was because of this, she never wanted this moment to end. She never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Robin." Was all the Princess could manage to say, her eyes closed to try and fight back the tears the grim thoughts of the future had brought on. Robin hugged her closer in response, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you too, Lucina."

* * *

Validar was on his knees, kneeling in reverence before his Lord.

"Gather your forces, Validar. The time of my awakening is soon at hand." Even though his Lord's voice came from his human vessel, it seemed to echo inside his mind, so loud as to actually cause pain.

"Yes, Lord Grima. I'll begin the preparations at once." Validar replied, his eyes on the floor, for he was not worthy to look upon the mighty Fell Dragon.

"Do so. But know, if you fail me, your agony shall be the stuff of legends. You will beg for death, and I will deny it... Is that clear, Validar?" The shadowy figure spoke coldly. Validar once again found himself nodding furiously.

"Of course, My Lord. I'll have the letter sent within the hour. That wretched Prince won't survive this week... I have a way to see to that." Validar grinned to himself.

_Seems I'll be seeing you soon my dear boy. Bring the daughter-in-law and granddaughter, too, it's about time you introduced them to Daddy._

Validar rose as the image of Grima before him dispersed. The Plegian King had to find Aversa... There was work to be done.


	10. Plegia Part 1: Bonds

**Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo, all characters and such belong to them.**

_Author's Note: I am sooo sorry everyone! This was one hell of a delay, and I must admit it is mostly my fault. A dear friend of mine came to stay with me for two weeks after I finished my last chapter, which left me little to no time for writing... When he finally left and I eagerly began to write this chapter, I found myself hit with something I've never once experienced. Pure writers block. I must have sat down at least five times a week to try and get this chapter going, but nothing came to mind. What you'll read below is the end result little tid bits written night after night. However, I think I'm pleased with the over all result, though near the end I found myself in a writing swing I haven't experienced since I first started this story, so expect faster updates now._

_On another note, this is it folks, the beginning of the final stretch! Of the games plot atleast... After much thought, I've decided I will continue the story on after the Game's end. Not to a great extent, but possibly a four chapter epilogue, with a very definite ending. I originally started this story as I wanted closure for the game's ending, I wanted to know what happened to my favourite couple afterwards, and Gods be damned if I don't write it! Anyway, I apologise once more folks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and be ready for a nice surprise in the next..._

* * *

The moon was shining brightly through the castle's windows as Robin drummed his fingers on the ornate oak desk, watching Chrom sign the final document. Four days had passed since the festival, and four days the Prince and Tactician had been drowning in the paper work that had been piling up since they left for Valm. Even with Fredrick helping them, it had taken this long to work through the literal mountain of documents. But it seemed they were finally done, and Robin found himself smiling as Chrom threw the final piece of paper toward the middle of the desk.

"Thank the Gods it's over." Chrom sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"That festival cost far more than I expected. Even with Plegia funding the campaign to Valm, I'm not sure our coffers could handle the extravagance that went into it." The Prince grunted, beginning to neatly stack the paper work that had accumulated at the centre of the table into several well organised piles. Robin grabbed the bottle of half empty red wine resting on the desk and refilled Chrom's glass.

"We'll manage. Maribelle's family was more than willing to help finance the occasion. The Lady herself even threatened to hit me if I refused the offer. Besides, this celebration was much needed, not just for the people Ylisse, but the Shepherds. You can't put a price on boosting moral." Robin stated, refilling his own glass with the red liquid and sipping from it as he eyed his closest friend. Chrom ran his hand through his dishevelled hair, closing his eyes and letting out another sigh.

"Maribelle... I told her not to do such a thing. But you're right. After Valm, they deserve to be celebrated. All of them..."Chrom trailed off, and Robin could see once more the pain in his eyes. He knew immediately where his thoughts now lay. The tactician swallowed a large portion of the wine before continuing.

"It was good of you to bury them in the Royal Cemetery." Robin told his friend, trying not to sound melancholic. Chrom took an even greater swig from the wine glass than Robin had before answering.

"Only royalty, friends of the Royal family, or heroes of Ylisse are permitted to be buried there. Gregor and Sully were certainly the last two..." Chrom trailed off near the end of the sentence, staring into the distance. Robin gently began to rap his fingers against the desk once more. Chrom continued.

"I sent letters notifying the families... Well, Sully's family. Gregor had no kin that we knew of." Chrom finished, grabbing the wine glass and finishing the contents.

"We were his family in the end. He proved to us he thought the same way when he gave his life to save Nowi." Robin spoke softly, filling up both glasses, emptying the bottle in the process. Chrom leaned back in his chair, placing his hands on his head.

"True... He had was a fierce soldier, and a gentle soul... And Sully... Well, the Gods have earned two of the finest warriors Ylisse has ever known." Before Robin could retort, Chrom leant forward in his chair, placing both hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to become so glum. Sumia has been more help than I could ever have asked for through all this, I don't want to burden you as well." Chrom muttered apologetically, gritting his teeth. The tactician couldn't help but be amused, in a morbid sort of way, at how this seemed oddly familiar to conversations he'd had with Lucina.

"It's fine, Chrom. I'm always here for... Well you know the drill by now." The pair smiled warmly at each other at the tactician's snark, Robin instantly pouncing on the lightening of the mood to bring up a subject he'd been burning to talk about.

"So... How are you and Sumia finding Cynthia?" Robin asked, a slight smirk on his face. He'd barely had any time to talk to the girl yet, although he did fully intend too, but what he had seen was someone who could match, nay, _surpass_ his own daughter in terms of hyper activeness and sheer energy. It was a feat the tactician would've deemed unthinkable only a week ago.

"She... Certainly is spirited, pretty much the polar opposite of her sister. Sumia can't get enough of her, though she does seem to get somewhat..." Chrom trailed off, prompting Robin finish the sentence for him.

"Overwhelmed? Ha, I understand, Morgan is the same. I feel like I need to lay down when she's finished with a particularly hyper spell." Robin said, half joking half serious. Chrom leaned back on his chair as he laughed, Robin glad to see the last traces of melancholy leaving his eyes. Still chuckling slightly as he got up from the chair, the Prince walked to the shelf in the corner of his study, grabbing another bottle of wine. As he uncorked it, he began to speak.

"I forgot to ask, are you done updating the roster?" Chrom inquired as he returned to the large desk and filled both glasses with the red drink. Robin nodded in reply, grabbing the roster from a neat stack of books that sat on the floor under the desk, and sliding it toward Chrom.

"Yeah, it's done. Give it a read." Robin smiled as Chrom picked up the weathered book and flipped through the pages to the most recent additions.

"Severa... Age, eighteen, Parents... Cordelia, Gaius. Hmph, interesting. Did you know about them?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow at the tactician.

"No, I didn't..." Robin sighed, unsure why the red haired knight saw it fit to hide such a thing. He counted Cordelia as his closest friend and confidant after Chrom and Lucina, he actually felt quite ashamed he hadn't picked up on it sooner. The tactician refocused his attention on Chrom as he continued to flick through the book.

"Inigo. Age, sixteen, parents... Olivia and... Stahl? Ha, leave it to Stahl to bring Olivia out of her shell." Chrom smiled warmly. Robin had always been fond of Stahl, the viridian haired knight had been exceedingly friendly and helpful to him in the first few weeks of joining the Shepherds, the fact he'd found a woman as lovely as Olivia overjoyed the tactician.

"Owain... Age, seventeen... Parents..." Chrom winced and slammed the book shut. He'd been aware for a few weeks where Lissa had been focusing her affections, but it didn't make it any easier for the Prince.

"Don't fret, Chrom. I love Lissa as much as you do. Lon'qu is a good man, a loyal man. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who could keep her safer." Robin reassured his friend. Chrom sighed, nodding.

"Yes, you're right. In a way I still see Lissa as mine to protect... Same as Lucina. It isn't pleasant having to let them go and see them count on others." Chrom sighed, a small smirk appearing on his face before he continued.

"Especially when my daughter chose such a vagrant." Chrom chuckled to himself, sipping his wine as he watched Robin's reaction. Robin adopted his own mischievous grin.

"Ha, 'tis a mystery your daughter was born so beautiful when her Father looks how Vaike smells after a sparring session." Robin chimed, mirroring Chrom's sip from the wine. The two men chuckled among themselves, being interrupted by a knock on the door. Chrom placed his own wine glass down and turned his attention to the ornate doors.

"Come in." Chrom called out, the door opening immediately to reveal Frederick, dressed in formal clothing instead of his usual imposing armour. Robin immediately noticed his grim face, no doubt related to the letter he held in his hand.

"Milord, Robin. I had intended to leave the two of you rest for the night, but I'm afraid you must see this urgently." Fredrick spoke in his usual stoic tone. Robin and Chrom exchanged concerned glances as the Knight held up the sealed letter.

"This letter arrived an hour ago..." Frederick said, seeming hesitant to continue. Chrom took a deep breath before asking the question on both men's minds.

"Where is it from, Frederick?"

The imposing knight glanced aside, before walking forward and placing the envelope on the desk.

"Plegia, Milord."

* * *

Robin was lost deep within his thoughts as he made his way through the castle halls. The letter from Plegia had been sent by Validar, the sorcerer King of the once hostile nation, claiming he was now ready to give to the final gemstone of the Fire Emblem to the Prince of Ylisse. Robin was immediately dubious of the man's intentions, and thankfully so was Chrom. _ It can't be helped_... Robin thought to himself_, we need that final gem if we are to put a stop to the Risen threat, to alter our horrific future..._

The two men would not march into the viper's pit unprepared though; the tactician already had a master stroke in place in the very likely event Validar would pull something. Every possibility had been accounted for... Now it was just the matter of keeping his trump card hidden from sight until the time came. Focusing his thoughts, Robin realised he had been wandering aimlessly. _I have no other duties to attend too tonight, and it's still too early for the girls to have gone to bed. Guess I'll go see Lucina and Morgan._

Deciding to check the Great Hall first, Robin was not walking for more than a minute before he heard the distant sound of yelling

"What the...?" Robin spoke aloud, quickening his pace to reach the source of the noise. The sound of heavy footsteps pounding on the marble floor could be heard echoing from around the corner, approaching swiftly. Robin took a step back, readying himself just in case...

Cynthia bolted past him at high speeds, a big grin on her face, followed seconds later by Morgan.

"Hi, Father!" The girl shouted out, not slowing for a moment as she followed her auntie down the hall. Robin stared, dumb founded, before a third figure shot around the corner, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Get back here both of yo-" Lucina stopped immediately as she saw Robin, barely managing to avoid crashing into startled tactician. The Princess immediately began to blush at being caught chasing the two girls.

"Robin... Hi." Was all the cerulean haired woman managed.

"Lucina... Why were you chasing the girls..?" Robin inquired, raising a curious eyebrow. The question only caused her to blush further.

"T-they... Were..." Lucina began to mumble, clearly embarrassed, turning her gaze to the floor.

"They were...?" Robin asked, eager to find out what had caused such a fuss. With a sigh, Lucina told him.

"I went into Morgan's room to see if she wanted to eat supper together. She was there with Cynthia and this time's Lucina... Dressing her up in a baby Marth outfit Cynthia bought from the festival..." The cerulean haired woman muttered, unable to look Robin in the eye. The ash haired tactician mustered all of his will power in his attempt to not laugh. Apparently his will was not strong, as he found himself doubled over from the fits of laughter.

He immediately regretted it.

"R-Robin!" Lucina shouted, shoving him slightly, looking even more embarrassed than before. Chuckling to himself, Robin looped an arm around her. He had intended to tell her tonight about the letter from Plegia, but seeing her this relaxed was such a rare sight, the tactician was unable to bring himself to do it.

"What do you saw we get some supper then? I'm sure those will come join us when they get hungry. Enact your wrath upon them then." Robin said, still grinning slightly. The Princess agreed, though not without wriggling free of his arm as punishment for his earlier laughter. His grin softening to a smile, Robin followed his beloved to Great Hall, all thoughts of Plegia pushed to the back of his mind, if only for tonight.

* * *

Robin stared absently at the sky. By his calculations they had at least three more hours of sun light. Good, that would give them two more hours to keep marching and an hour to set up camp. It had been two weeks since they had received the summons from Validar, and after a week and a half of preparation the Shepherds finally did set out. And they did so in _force. _Literally every member of the Shepherds had been brought along, armed to the teeth and told to be ready for anything. Validar may have them in a difficult position, but they would be prepared. Upon hearing the news, the spark that had recently been lighting up Lucina's eyes fizzled out immediately. She knew as well as he did, the future was going to be decided very soon. Would they all live through it? Would they even be able to be together after it? Shaking the grim thoughts from his head, the tactician scanned the column, searching for one person in particular. He'd made a promise to himself spend more time with the rest of the Shepherds on the trip to Plegia, and there was one person in particular he intended to talk too.

_There_.

As if the loud, almost cacophonous laughter wasn't enough of a giveaway, the large Pegasus beside her and the dark blue mop of hair tied up in twin tails made her hard to miss. Picking up his pace, Robin's future sister-in-law was busy talking to Inigo when he approached.

"Hello, Cynthia." Robin said curtly, causing the young Pegasus Knight to turn away from an already mid-sentence Inigo.

"Hey there, Robin! What's up?" The girl beamed at him, ignoring the pouting Inigo behind her.

"Nothing, I just... Thought we should get to know each other better. You are my partner's sister after all." Robin spoke softly, feeling slightly relived as Cynthia seemed to positively burst at the idea.

"Of course! That sounds great, let's go somewhere more quiet though." Cynthia chirped, tugging on her Pegasus' reigns and moving away from the larger group, still ignoring an increasingly devastated Inigo. Robin took a moment to smile apologetically to the boy, who had already turned around to talk to a nearby Severa. _Wow, he's unstoppable, good luck with Severa though. _Before he could even finish the thought, Severa had already crossed her arms and turned away from the Casanova wannabe. _Poor kid ,_Robin chuckled to himself, before following Cynthia.

After reaching a more quiet part of the column, Cynthia turned and shot her trademark grin at Robin.

"So, I figure you should ask the questions. Lucy had already told me aaaaaall about you!" The young Pegasus Knight giggled, practically skipping as she walked. Robin felt himself go red.

"Oh. She did?" Robin said, keeping up an awkward smile. This only caused Cynthia to giggle further.

"Yep, it's all good don't worry! I seriously need to thank you though. I've never seen Big Sis seem so happy before. In the future, I never saw her smile. Not even once. I knew once she met father and mother in this time she'd be happy again but... I never imagined she'd find a husband!" Cynthia spoke, a bit TOO loudly for Robin's liking. The tactician scratched his nose, a shaky smile on his lips.

"W-we're not married yet, Cynthia! We're not even engaged!" Robin spoke quickly, his answer causing Cynthia to narrow her eyes and purse her lips.

"Why not?" Cynthia asked. Robin frowned slightly, pondering the question. Why WEREN'T they engaged? The tactician stopped mid-step, and almost slapped himself in the face.

"I... Should propose to her..." Robin muttered, still wincing. Cynthia perked her head up.

"What was that?" The girl asked, the beaming smile never leaving her face.

"N-nothing. Things will happen in their own time, Cynthia. Don't worry; I fully intend to propose to your sister." Robin said with determination. This seemed to send Cynthia to new heights of joy as she rushed forward to affectionately hug her future brother-in-law. Laughing awkwardly as he pried his way out of her almost vice like grip, Robin spent the next two hours speaking to the energetic Pegasus knight, getting to know the girl who would one day become family. He learnt much about her in that time, her interests, what she'd got up too since she arrived here in the past. She told him how there were still seven other children of the Shepherds that had travelled back with them, and she was fiercely concerned for their safety.

"Don't worry, Cynthia. Lucina had the same concern, and you and the others found us, didn't you?" Robin reassured her.

From this, the topic inevitably turned to the future.

"Yeah, I think Lucina had it rougher than the rest of us. We all lost our parents, but she was the eldest, and she had Falchion. We naturally turned to her to lead us... I guess we were so young we never really thought about all the pressure on poor Lucy..." Cynthia spoke in an uncharacteristically soft tone. Robin stared at the floor, unsure what to say.

"I'm glad we can finally help her though. You, Mum and Dad, Morgan and the rest! Oh, and me of course! What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't keep my own sister safe?!" Cynthia belted out, taking a heroic pose at her own mention of "hero." Robin found himself in a mixture of laughing and shaking his head.

"Between myself and Lucina, I wondered where Morgan got her energy from. I see now it must run in the family." The tactician said, earning yet another beaming grin from Cynthia. Almost as if sensing that she'd been mentioned, a short girl with the same colour hair as her auntie came into view.

"Father! There you are! Oh, hey aunt Cynthia!" Morgan greeted the two, falling in to step beside Robin.

"Hey, Morgan." Robin smiled at his daughter, Cynthia giving the same greeting. The young girl seemed exhausted from the marching, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"So what were you two talking about?" Asked Morgan, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Robin glanced at Cynthia, who seemed to sober a little.

"Nothing much. Where's your Mother?" Inquired Robin, ruffling his daughter's hair playfully as she answered.

"Um, she's at the front of the column with Grandpa. They sent me to find you; we're setting up camp for the night." Morgan yawned once more as she finished, the action causing Cynthia to do the same.

"Okay, dear, go tell them I'm on my way." Robin patted Morgan's back as he sent her on her way, turning to smile at Cynthia.

"I'm glad we did this, Cynthia. Lucina has an amazing sister looking out for her." Robin grinned, seeing Cynthia eating the praise up.

"Of course! And for my dashing sister, you aren't a half bad boyfriend," Cynthia winked, tugging her Pegasus' reigns.

"Right, let's go help out then." She finished before Robin could retort to the "half bad" comment. With an exasperated smile, he set off to join her.

* * *

The sun had set beyond the horizon by the time the Shepherd's has finished eating. Spirits were high around the campfire afterwards, Olivia even opting to dance for everyone, though she managed to fail to convince Inigo to join her. Robin was sitting alone, leaning against a tree a fair bit back from the group, silently watching Morgan and Lucina cuddle up together by the great fire at the centre of the camp. So distracted was he by the light of the flames dancing across Lucina's features, he didn't hear the person approach.

"Hello there, stranger. It's been awhile." Robin immediately turned his head toward the voice, smiling softly as he saw the red haired Pegasus Knight.

"Cordelia. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Robin said, motioning the woman to sitnext to him by the tree. Cordelia smiled and nodded in response, sitting down beside the tactician, tucking her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them, hugging her legs. She turned her gaze to the camp, immediately catching on to what, or who Robin was looking at.

"Your daughter is very beautiful. She may have Lucina's hair, but she certainly got your features." Cordelia said, smiling gently at Robin turned to face her.

"Thank you... Though I think she takes more after her mother in terms of looks. Speaking of daughters... How are you getting along with Severa?" Robin asked, regretting it slightly as he saw Cordelia turn to look away.

"She... Is spirited. She hasn't been eager to get close to me or Gaius, though I can't say I blame her. She puts on a show, but the poor dear is just afraid of losing us again." Cordelia said, a deep sigh escaping her. Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lucina has told me a lot about the future they came from. They had it pretty damned hard there. Heck, putting it like that is an insult to the difficulties they faced. But in her stories, Lucina would often talk about Severa." Robin told Cordelia, who immediately focused her gaze back on him.

"Oh?" Cordelia asked, lips parted slightly as she eagerly awaited to her more of her daughter.

"That out of all the people in the future, she trusted Severa the most when it came to handling difficult jobs and looking out for others. Apparently she was well loved among the survivors, many called her a hero. She'd never hesitate to put her life on the line to protect the Royal blood or her friends... Just like her mother." Robin finished, feeling quite relieved as he saw the slight melancholy in Cordelia's eyes lift immediately. She shook her head in slight disbelief before speaking.

"That girl... She won't stop talking about how in the future she never once lived up to my standard... Yet she's already more of a hero than I will ever be." Cordelia produced a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, shaking her head once more. Once Cordelia composed herself, Robin asked the question he'd been burning to know the answer to for weeks.

"So... Gaius, eh?"

* * *

Lucina had one arm wrapped around Morgan, letting the girl rest her head against her shoulder as they both watched Olivia dance, both girls letting out a cheer as Olivia finished took a very nervous bow and quickly ran to sit with Stahl and Inigo. Morgan turned her gaze to Lucina, her unique eyes practically glowing in the fire light.

"Mother, we should learn to dance!" Morgan chirped, a huge grin on her face. Lucina froze; the mental image of herself doing the same sensual dance that the pink haired dancer had just performed for them horrified her. The thought of Father and Robin seeing her do it terrified her even more.

"Er... Maybe another time, dear." Lucina replied softly, causing Morgan to let out an exaggerated "aww." Half way through the mock pout, the young girl let out a large yawn.

"Tired, dear? Most people are settling for the night, why not go to bed?" Lucina said, ruffling the girl's short dark blue hair. Morgan nodded in response.

"Sure. Where's Father? I haven't seen him since dinner." Morgan asked, blinking wearily as she looked around the campsite. Lucina scanned the area, and saw Robin sitting by a tree not too far from them, talking to Cordelia. She smiled slightly, Robin did mention he'd been trying to make time to catch up with her.

"He's busy talking to Miss Cordelia, he'll see you tomorrow now." Lucina said. Morgan looked as if she was going to protest not getting a "goodnight" from him, before simply shrugging.

"Okay then. "

The pair made their way to Morgan's tent, Morgan climbing into bed as Lucina wished her goodnight.

"Rest well, dear. We're going to be at Plegia castle tomorrow, so you'll need all your strength." Lucina told the girl.

"Okay, mother! Sleep well, love you!" Morgan chirped merrily, before turning under her blankets to get more comfortable. Lucina let out a small giggle.

"Love you too, dear." She replied, turning to leave the tent, pulling the door flap down behind her. The Princess stood there silently afterwards, one hand left on the tent. She wanted to request that Morgan stay behind at the camp tomorrow... But that would be incredibly unfair. Her daughter was incredibly powerful, and essential to the formation Robin had created should they be attacked in the Castle. With a deep sigh, Lucina turned, and made for her tent.

* * *

Castle Plegia loomed ominously in the distance, the orange sun behind it turning the great structure into a black silhouette in the eyes of the Shepherds. However, it was not the castle the Ylissean Princess was focusing on; her eyes were fastened to the gargantuan dragon skull in front of them. The very site of it had caused her to freeze to the spot, and she had not realised how far she'd fallen behind until she was approached by Robin, Chrom and Lissa.

"Lucina, is everything okay?" Lissa asked, following her niece's gaze to the great skull. Lucina tore her gaze away and nodded softly.

"Y-yes... It's just that thing... It reminds me of him." Lucina replied, offering a shaky smile of reassurance to a concerned Robin.

"Him... You mean Grima?" Chrom asked, his hand moving almost reflectively to Falchion's hilt.

"Yes... Though I cannot tell if this is truly the Fell Dragon's skull, or merely some sort of object of worship crafted by the Grimleal." Lucina said, finding herself staring at it once more. The tension slipped from her somewhat as Robin approached, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. As she turned to smile at her beloved, Chrom spoke up.

"Those bones will be closest thing you'll see to Grima again, Lucina. The future can be changed, you've proven that already. One way or another, we'll get the final gemstone from Validar, and then we'll put an end to all this." Chrom spoke, nothing but determination in his eyes and in his words. Lucina couldn't help but feel empowered by them.

"Thank you, Father." Was all she could manage in reply. As the four set off to rejoin the main column of marching Shepherds, they could see a large group of armed knights approaching from Plegia castle.

"The escorts here. Everyone, get ready for anything."

* * *

Lucina kept one hand on Falchion as the group was escorted through the halls. Lucina had known fear a great many times in her life, yet the kind she felt right now was... Different. It was the fear of treachery. When fighting a murderous Risen or a cut throat bandit, no matter how frightened you were, you knew exactly how it would play out. Stick your blade in them before they do it to you... It was simple. The threat was obvious and right in front of you. This however... The Princess' eyes flitted to every corner and shadow, a small gasp escaping her lips as she realised her weariness was not misplaced. Edging closer to Chrom, she whispered in his ear.

"Father..."

"I know Lucina... I see the too. Knights in the shadows... They're either not doing a very good job, or they're so confident they can defeat us they're giving us warning beforehand." Chrom answered back, leaning over to converse quietly with Robin. Robin nodded as Chrom finished whispering to him, raising his hand to scratch his ear. The motion was repeated by all members of the Shepherds at the centre of the column, it was the agreed upon signal to tell everyone to prepare for a fight. Lucina looked back the main column, scanning the group. Cynthia and Sumia walked on either side of Fredrick, their Pegasus mounts having been left back at the camp under the care of Miriel, Stahl Maribelle and Olivia, who had been chosen to remain and tend to the Shepherd's mounts when the Plegian King had made it very clear the "beasts" would not be allowed inside his castle.

Behind Fredrick was Morgan, who looked like she was trying hard to not cling to Fredrick for reassurance.

"We're here." The guard at the front of the escort said. He wore bulky, red plate armour with black trim, and an eye-patch over his left eye. In his hands he gripped a lance firmly, which by the look on his grizzled face he seemed very eager to use upon the Ylissean's.

"Thank you." Chrom grunted, motioning Lucina and Robin to join him as they entered Validar's throne room, two guards pulling the grand doors open for them as they approached.

Validar stood with his back turned to the approaching Shepherds, his hands clasped tightly behind him. On his right stood Aversa, who immediately grinned slyly at seeing Robin.

"Well, if it isn't the most Exalted Prince of Ylisse. It took you long enough to arrive here... Some might consider that an insult. Would you dare insult me when I'm so generously giving you my Kingdom's prized artifact?" Validar spoke, his voice dripping in poorly veiled contempt. Lucina immediately glanced at the group of Shepherds waiting outside the throne room. _There are more guards here now... No they'll be fine. They know to expect this._ Glancing to her Father, Lucina saw the Ylissean Prince gritting his teeth as he replied.

"We meant no insult. But we're here now, do you have it?"Chrom asked, hiding the bitterness in his voice no better than the sorcerer King. Validar did turn at this, and spread his arms imploringly.

"My, my! No time for courtesy? That eager to claim this thing are you?" Validar smirked, nodding at Aversa, who held up the gemstone for the group to see.

"This concerns me... You seem so eager to complete your... Most treacherous of artifacts." Validar purred, flashing a toothy grin at Lucina as she visibly angered at his comment.

"Do you speak of the time when the first Exalt used it to banish the Fell dragon?!" Lucina shouted, taking a few steps forward before Robin thrust his hand out to stop her.

"Ha... Indeed I do... You little bitch." Validar said, the statement coming so unexpectedly the three Shepherds didn't immediately react.

"My son is destined for greater things than wedding some... harlot from Ylisse's pathetic royalty! Much greater things! Now... Give me the Fire Emblem, and I'll allow you all to leave with your heads." Lucina was shaking slightly as her gaze turned to Robin and Chrom beside her. If she thought her Father was angry, the fury upon his face paled in comparison to Robin's. For all the time she had known and loved the man, anger had never once flittered across his gentle features. But now he looked ready to tear Validar's head off with his bare hands.

"You'll regret that." Robin said with such a cold fury Lucina almost didn't recognise him.

"Robin!" Father and daughter called together, both drawing their respective Falchions.

"Don't you dare speak of her like that..." Robin had his blade in hand, and was readying himself to charge Validar, the sorcerer King finding this fact amusing.

"Ha, look at the darkness in his heart, Aversa, he truly is my boy after all!" Validar cried out with glee.

"No point prolonging this further... GUARDS! KILL THEM ALL! But bring me the girl with the Mark of Grima in her eye... I want my Dear Boy to be WATCHING when I skin that one." Lucina's incredible self control broke in an instant at the mention of Morgan. She was ready to join Robin in his mad rush against the man before Chrom screamed their names.

"ROBIN! LUCINA! We'll deal with him later but we need to stick to the plan! Rejoin the others, go!" Chrom commanded, the sternness in his voice compelling the two to obey. Turning tail, though not without great effort, the two parents fled from the would be murderer of their child, who merely stood there cackling in response. Lucina glanced ahead, and saw the Shepherds already locked in a bloody fight with the guards around them. She absently noted the two treacherous Plegian soldiers who had opened the doors for them had tried to seal them in the throne room when Validar had cried his orders, but had already been cut down before they could seal the doors shut. Who had killed them, she couldn't say.

"Robin, are you okay?" Chrom cried out, looking at the tactician. Either he didn't hear or chose not to answer, the man's face was still contorted in barely kept rage.

"ROBIN! Get it together, we need you damn it!" Chrom shouted again, louder this time. By the time Robin answered, they were already out of the throne room, Lucina rushing a guard who was battling Vaike and thrusting her blade into the back of his throat. Robin seemed to come to his senses, turning to gaze briefly at Validar, who was making no effort to chase them.

"I have an escape route planned... Everyone! In the formation we practiced, we are _all_ getting out of here alive!" Robin cried out, the rage in his voice clearly being noticed by several of the Shepherds. Morgan rushed to her Father's side, as much for comfort as for the fact she had been positioned next to him in the formation. Robin hugged her tightly, with his free arm, planting a quick kiss on her hair.

"Father..." Morgan whimpered.

"It's okay, Morgan... Just stick by me. You'll be safe, I promise." Robin replied, calming slightly knowing his daughter would be kept safe by him personally. Lucina herself felt the urge run to her, to grab her and never let her go. _Damn you, Validar..._ Lucina muttered to herself, falling into her place in the formation beside Chrom as the final guard was dispatched.

"Alright, everyone, watch the shadows, protect the person next to you... And by all the Gods, stay strong. We've beat the Plegians before; we certainly aren't going to fall to them today! For Ylisse!" Robin cried out, a cry echoed passionately by all the Shepherds. Lucina tightened her grip on Falchion... What happened here today would decide wherever her grim future was destined to pass, or if there was hope yet.


End file.
